Children of the Bad Revolution
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: A story into the insight of the younger years between the Black family members. Will take more of an approach to Sirius and Bellatrix, therefore they are the main pairing of this story. THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' FOR A REASON AS IT INCLUDES; SMUT, INCEST (BLACKCEST) AND GORE. Don't like these things? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**ATHOUR'S NOTE: Haven't been writing in a long time but this lovely story of the relationship between Bellatrix and Sirius and the other young members of the Black family popped into my mind and I've not been able to shake it since. So of course, the best thing I could think of doing was to write it all down. I've used them as a pairing before, and thought it would be nice to make a story out of it.**

 **For the purpose of the fact that this is purely** _ **fanfiction**_ **Bellatrix and Sirius will be the same age and in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course as is expected of me, there will be smut, Blackcest (incest), possibly even bestiality and a decent amount of gore. Therefore** **this fanfiction is rated M.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome. I look forward to knowing how you all take to this story and enjoy.**

It was Christmas time in the Black manor and Druella Black was once again, screaming at her daughter Bellatrix. Her two daughters were back for the winter break and she found herself asking herself once more why couldn't Bellatrix be more like her youngest daughter, Narcissa? Druella didn't know, but she was almost certain it was something to do with their father, her husband Cygnus Black. He was a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes, and a booming deep voice. He was the epitome of man.

The mother of the house felt distant from the rest of her family, except her youngest child Narcissa. Both mother and daughter were blonde and blue eyed with porcelain complexions and gentle voices (unless of course they were angered), the complete opposite of the other three members of their family, Cygnus, Bellatrix and Andromeda who all had hair and eyes as black as their names, and a golden hue to their skin. They had heavy voices and chiselled faces –as Cygnus often liked to remind Druella, the sign of a proper pureblood.

Druella watched as her daughter walked away from her. No doubt she would see fit to leave for a number of hours until she was sure Druella would be worried sick, before returning and ignoring her mother's demands for the next two weeks. She didn't ask much of her, only that she be a good, purebred woman just as she was supposed to be. Druella pondered silently over understanding why her daughter was so different from her other two. Andromeda was always away in her room and she hardly made any noise _and_ hardly spoke a word. She was a bright girl, and Druella knew it but however, did not know what she got up to late at night.

Bellatrix, after having rowed heavily with her mother as always –this time and for about the hundredth time, about her dark, wavy and seemingly untameable hair decided to ignore her mother and make her way back upstairs to her room. She passed her younger sisters door and paused. Taking a step back, she decided it was time to wake her sister, after all, the elves would soon remove all of the breakfast items on their dining table and replace them with the lunch foods as their guests, Cygnus's sister and brother-in-law would be arriving any time soon. Pushing the door open and peering in, the teenager glanced over to grin at her sister, who was hidden under her bed sheets. Almost every surface in her room was covered with books. Most of which, Bellatrix did not approve of.  
"Oh Andy..." she said as she shut the door, "time to wake up."  
"Go away Bella, it's too early." Andromeda grumbled from under her blankets.  
"Early? Darling, it's almost lunch. Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will be here soon. Then we have that bloody party mother and father are hosting for Christmas eve tonight as well."  
"Lunch?!" Andromeda said, suddenly sitting up and looking with complete horror at the clock on the wall.  
A slight flicker of a smirk twitched at Bellatrix's lip, "let me guess," she said slowly, "someone was out with a certain friend of theirs mummy and daddy would _not_ approve of?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said suddenly, almost looking ashamed, and running her hand through her shining black and dead straight hair.  
"No?" she asked, folding her arms and tilting her head slightly, "so that _wasn't_ you I saw last night with that sixth year Ravenclaw half blood in the Hogg's head?"  
"How did you-" she began, but sighed and stopped, rolling her eyes at her sister and getting out of bed, "At least I didn't fuck Lucius Malfoy in the prefect's bathroom."  
"Be quiet about that!" Bellatrix hissed, "I thought the door was locked. And how was I supposed to know that creep was going to brag about it for the next two weeks?!"  
"You're just lucky Cissy doesn't go to Hogwarts yet, you know how crazy she is about him."  
"Oh _please!"_ Bellatrix laughed, "Narcissa is ten years old and Lucius is seventeen. It's never going to happen."  
"It might Bellatrix, you never know, now could you help me pick out what to wear?" Andromeda asked after speaking so accusingly as she got out of bed and started rifling through her wardrobe to pick something to wear.  
"True I suppose as you're only fourteen, but that doesn't mean you're not out with boys in _my_ year at three in the morning in Hogsmeade, right?"  
"Almost fifteen!" she said accusingly before her expression and her voice dropped, "You won't tell mother..." she asked tentatively, looking at her sister.  
Bellatrix smiled a little and pulled out a deep blue silk dress, "Your secret is safe with me, as long as it's a pureblood I see you with at three in the morning next time. Wear this."  
Andromeda rolled her eyes but smiled at her sister. She knew what Bellatrix meant by 'your secret is safe with me'. Bellatrix had a way with getting people to tell her things, and she could hold it against them for ridiculously long amount of times. That being said, she didn't know how to tell her she had no intention of ever marrying into another pure blood family and being like their mother, although she was sure the last thing Bellatrix wanted was to be anything like their mother. Never the less, she took the dress and nodded at her sister, verbally promising, and silently breaking that promise.

It was only about twenty minutes later when Orion and his wife arrived with their two sons, Sirius who was Bellatrix's age at sixteen, and Regulus who had just turned fifteen. Sirius was the black sheep of the family. Having been sorted into Gryffindor in his first year at Hogwarts after his cousin had been placed in Slytherin as was expected, their relationship with each other and his relationship with his family was slowly falling apart. Sirius was miserable being at these family get togethers. He hated them but luckily for him and even though they acted as if they were against one another, he and Bellatrix were very alike. Sirius had surprised himself when the sorting hat had put him in Gryffindor, but Bellatrix hadn't been so surprised. She noticed something was different about her cousin from a young age. He was no doubt very much like her in looks with his dark hair and even darker eyes, but they were one another's polar opposites. Although they pretended to hate one another in public, no one knew them as well as each other and they revelled in this. So immediately, after having greeted his aunt and uncle and noticing that his mother and aunt were immediately gossiping and complaining about the pain their children gave them, and his father and his uncle were rolling their eyes at their wives and gesturing to the privacy of the library where Sirius knew all of the firewhisey was, he was up and knocking on his cousin's door after leaving his brother at Andromeda's door.

"Come in." Bellatrix said.  
Sirius poked his head around the door and grinned, "Well hello cousin."  
Bellatrix looked at her cousin in the mirror of her vanity as she pressed her lips together after applying a sheen of nude lipstick to them.  
"You clean up well for a psychopathic bitch." He said simply, leaning against the door frame as he entered his cousin's room. A slight flicker of a smirk found the corner of her lips as she looked at him through the mirror.  
"Close the door," she said simply, not bothering to turning around to look at her cousin. She paused as he closed the doors, putting in a set of diamond earrings.  
"I haven't heard from you in a while. I was rather looking forward to your late night visits these holidays." He continued after shutting the door.  
"Don't flatter yourself cousin." She said, running her fingers through her open waves that fell just above her mid-back, "You know I only come to ease my boredom of the holidays."  
"When you're unable to get to the Slytherin quidditch team you mean?"  
She ignored his last comment, only smirking a little at him as she turned and walked to her wardrobe to pick out a pair of spiked black stilettos and slip them on. She moved back to her vanity, taking another look at herself, her dark lashes longer and her lips covered in the nude sheen of the lipstick, she picked up a necklace. She didn't need to say a word to him as he walked to her and took the necklace, placing it around her neck and doing the clasp for her.  
"So where _have_ you been then?" he asked.  
"Who cares? We're both here now, aren't we?" she said as she turned to him. She pressed into him, forcing him back towards the bed before suddenly pushing him down onto it and straddling his lap while pressing her mouth to his before he could say another word. He groped at her body through the thin lace of the dress, his trousers already straining at the mere prospect of being inside of her. She ran her hands down his chest, pulling at the buttons of his shirt, her hair falling over him as she made her way down his body, kissing and nipping at his neck, hard chest and his well defined stomach. She was quick with his belt as he sat up on his elbows and grappled with the zip on the back of her dress. No sooner had he tugged it down than a slight squeak of a voice at the door made them both stop immediately and freeze in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix stood almost horrified with rage and Sirius immediately sat bolt upright but sighed with relief as they realised it was only the elf.  
"Do you not know how to knock?!" Bellatrix hissed viciously.  
"I'm sorry!" the elf squeaked terrified it would be killed for walking in after not having knocked loud enough, "B-but Master Black wished for me to tell you Miss Black and Mr Black that lunch is ready."  
Bellatrix paused before clearing her throat and straightening out her dress, immediately doing the zip and grabbing her one high heel that had fallen off in the process of the two teenagers getting onto the bed, "Yes... Of course it is." She said as calmly as she could while running her fingers through her now even messier hair as her cousin did his belt once more. Bellatrix was quick to walk out of the room and push the elf aside.  
"Not a _word_ of this to anyone." Sirius growled at the elf as he walked past it while it nodded vigorously and replied with 'of course master'. Sirius was quick to do up his buttons as he followed his cousin downstairs, taking a few minutes extra and acting as if he hadn't seen her yet.

He greeted all of his cousins once more, reluctantly as always. The seat beside his cousin appeared to be the one with his name on it and so he sat, running his hands through his dark, ever so slightly long hair. Most of the conversation was between Orion and Cygnus at lunch, discussing how half bloods were becoming more common and the extinction of pure bloods.  
"Soon, I would say. Wouldn't be surprised if when our children are our age just they and their families are the only living pure bloods left." Walburga added in.  
"Well have you met this young Tom Riddle man? Calls himself a Lord. Very interesting stuff, says he wants to rid the world of mudbloods and half-bred witches and wizards." Orion said adding to his wife and nodding to his brother.  
"Good." Druella said firmly, "I hope he manages to do it."  
"Ah yes," Cygnus said suddenly looking at his eldest daughter, "I wasn't going to say anything, but Bellatrix and I have been meeting this man recently. He was very taken with her when he saw us practicing her knife skills."  
"An unnecessary skill for a _lady._ " Druella said with her nose in the air before taking a sip of her wine between bites of her food. Sirius almost choked on his drink, earning him a kick from his brother and a sharp look from his cousin beside him although she also rolled her eyes.  
"I don't think you anyone needs to know about that, father." Bellatrix chimed in suddenly.  
"Nonsense," Orion said to Druella before turning to Bellatrix, "I've seen you work a dagger, Bellatrix. Your father has taught you well. A very valuable skill. Always must know how to look after yourself. Being so young and beautiful..."  
Sirius's lip curled in disgust as he watched his father eye up Bellatrix for a moment. He cleared his throat, "Who is this guy?" he asked, attempting to find out more about it.  
Before Bellatrix could cut off the conversation, Cygnus started very proudly almost having finished his lunch by now like everyone else, "He's rather highly spoken of in the ministry –among the majority of course. A fellow perhaps in his late twenties... He approached us in a bar we all go to not long ago and ever since we have been back to see him almost every day."  
"Every day?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why I didn't know you were so interested. Why don't you come with us my boy?" Cygnus said rather happily.  
Sirius stopped, "no thanks." He said definitively.  
Walburga rolled her eyes, "There's no point. I've been trying to get through to him for years but no. Nothing."  
Bellatrix, although was annoyed they were acting as if he weren't there when they spoke about Sirius, was glad the topic was onto something else.  
Lunch continued, with conversation flowing from topic to topic and eventually, they found themselves being excused from the table by two sets of parents, who said they should go and catch up upstairs. Of course they knew this always meant it was time to move on from the wine to the scotch or whiskey.

A couple of hours fed by, and after having lost track of her cousin for some time who she was sure was sulking about somewhere, she made her way to the library. No one would be in there. Little did she know she was very wrong. Sirius was lying on the sofa in front of the fire deep in reading a book. Bellatrix was quiet as she approached him and as it was though Sirius was so into the book that he hardly noticed her for a few moments more.  
"Well hello cousin." she said, raising an eyebrow. He looked up suddenly and shut the book.  
"I didn't see you there." He said, clearing his throat and sitting up.  
"What are you reading?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in attempt to get a look at the book cover.  
"Nothing important. Are the other's here?"  
"No..." she said curiously, narrowing her eyes at her cousin before suddenly grabbing the book out of his hands and looking it over. She paused, "transfiguration? This is what you're hiding from me?"  
"Not hiding, Bellatrix. I told you it was nothing important. Give it back."  
"Why?" she said, pulling it away from him as he stood and reached out for it.  
"Just give it back." He said, glancing at the book which she was holding away from him.  
"Did your boyfriend give it to you?" she pouted before grinning and turning, opening the book on the page mark he had left.  
"Bellatrix-"  
"You're reading about animagus's?" she said, lifting an eyebrow, "shouldn't you know enough about this already?"  
"What?" Sirius said, hardly trying to conceal his shock.  
A slight smile flickered on the outside of her lips as she handed the book back, "well I better get dressed. The rest of our guests will be arriving soon."  
"Bellatrix!" Sirius said as she turned and began to follow her out of the library.  
No sooner had he left the library than his mother seemed to appear out of nowhere, "Sirius! Look at the state of your hair! What have you been doing?"  
"Mother. Wait, I need to talk to Bellatrix."  
"That can wait!" she said shrilly as she tugged at his arm, forcing him in front of a mirror. He watched his cousin walk away up the stairs, taking a glance back at him with a slight grin playing at her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a quick update to let you guys know I appreciate the follows and activity regarding this fic. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

 **Also just letting everyone know I am starting to take requests again now. You know I will pair Bellatrix with almost anyone. If you have a request, please PM me with a pairing and either a song or a setting. Help me get my creative juices flowing! Much love xox**

Sirius was pacing around anxiously for ages, waiting on his cousin. His uncle truly had a beautiful manor, and the Christmas Eve ball was being held as per usual in their manor. Many pure blood families all of which Sirius could not stand were invited and of course, everyone turned up. Druella and Cygnus were playing the perfect hosts, everyone had champagne in their hands, and everyone was dancing. Pure bred families were unalike to other families that Sirius deemed normal. In fact, his family, alongside the Malfoy and Lestrange families were the most abnormal families he could think had ever lived.

Sirius stood to one side, not bothering to make conversation with anyone. All of those his age were Slytherins anyway, and the few he particularly hated including Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange were looming some distance off. Lucius was a pompous looking boy, his white blonde hair slicked back and icy blue eyes. Rodolphus Lestrange was characteristically good looking according to pure blood standards. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes matched, he was particularly muscular, Sirius could only guess he got it from the sheer amount of exercise he always saw Rodolphus doing by the Black Lake on the school grounds when he was in the forest with Remus, Peter and James.

Lost in thought, he was suddenly brought out of that vision when he caught site of his cousin. He had to admit she looked beautiful. Her hair was half pinned back and she was donned in a long, dark green silk dress. Sirius could make out the high, spiked stilettos under her dress as he couldn't yet take his eyes off her. No one, thankfully, had noticed. Her lips were a dark red as se flashed her father a smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering something in her ear, probably telling her that she looked great, which of course he had to agree with.

No sooner had his eyes met hers and he was about to walk over, than Rodolphus Lestrange walked to her and pulled her out for a dance. Everyone knew they were betrothed to one another. Bellatrix had told her cousin many times in confidence that she didn't care, that she would marry him because her father wanted her to but that she wouldn't every like him more than a friend, to which Sirius responded with 'a friend you let between your legs, sure.'  
Noticing his cousin's gaze was still on him, he watched as she leant into Rodolphus slightly saying something into his ear with a slight grin. A horrible feeling came over Sirius as he couldn't help but wonder what Bellatrix was telling him. He only had one other option as he noticed how her grip tightened on Rodolphus's shoulder and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Of course, it was all for show, and Sirius knew it. Her mother and father had tightened their grip on her with 'keeping up appearances' as they called it, and so she was forced to act on the story they had set out for her life.

"May I?" Sirius said suddenly stepping in front of Rodolphus as the song changed and everyone applaused at all those who were dancing and the band playing, who grit his teeth ever so slightly at him. Bellatrix let go, and Rodolphus gave a curt nod. Sirius instead took her hand and her waist, gripping his cousin and pulling her in tight. This was the only time he would probably be able to find out what he wanted to know from her, and he wasn't wasting any opportunities on it.  
"Well, well," She said quietly, her dark eyes on his, "I'm surprised you still remember how to dance."  
"Of course. You think my mother would let me forget such a thing?" he said calmly, moving with her, their bodies close.  
Bellatrix said nothing, instead letting him lead, "So," he continued, "What do you know?"  
"About what?" she asked innocently.  
He tightened his grip on her hand and waist to which she couldn't help but inhale sharply at, "You know about what." He whispered sharply.  
"Ah, about your little... Problem." She said calmly, digging her nails into his hand and gripping him tightly.  
"It's not a _problem_ until you make it one," He said, "Will you?"  
Bellatrix paused, "I'll keep your secret cousin. _If,_ " she stopped as he dipped her.  
He brought her back up, "If?"  
"If you show me." She said, as they continued dancing, nearing the end of the song.  
" _What?"_ he said, unable to hide his shock.  
"You heard me. Show me. Then I'll keep your secret."  
"If you haven't already seen, then how did you know?" he asked, remaining quiet as they moved around the ballroom.  
"You're a smart boy, figure that out for yourself," She answered, pressing into him ever so slightly more. She smirked a little at his silence, moving away from him as the song finished and yet another round of applause found all of those dancing. She leant back into him for simply a moment to press a kiss to his cheek to whisper, "I'll be in my room." She moved back, faking an innocent smile as she said this time aloud, "Glad you still know how to dance."  
Before he could say anything, she walked away from him, turning her back on him and picking up a glass of champagne one of the waiter's was holding on a tray, before walking out of the room.

He had a choice to make but before he could even decide, his father walked over, "nice to see you weren't sulking in the corner for once. Keep it up, boy." He said as he handed him a glass of champagne, "how about her next? Malfoy's youngest daughter. Granted she is a couple of years younger than you, but you would make a good couple."  
Sirius looked over at a young blonde girl. She was extremely slender, beautiful no doubt but he was hardly interested, "Father," he said, gulping back the champagne in a few very unmannered gulps, "I won't be seen with a blonde pure bred _brat_ and there is nothing you can do about that." He handed his father back the glass, ran his fingers through his dark hair and gave his father a nonchalant look that told him he clearly didn't give a flying fuck before turning and following his cousin out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INCEST AND EXPLICIT SCENES.**

Bellatrix was a lot smarter than she looked. Everyone knew she was a skilled duellist and fighter; she had the body to prove it, with long limbs and a toned physique for a girl only almost turning seventeen. Of course she had figured out her cousin was an animagus. She noticed the paw prints in their back gardens and when she and the others went to the black lake for late night swims or when she went with one or two of the others to fight and train, she often saw a wolf like dog running through the forests of the school grounds. He obviously just thought that she hadn't seen him and only he was seeing her. But yet he knew too much for him to not have been there. Slowly, over the past two years, she had pieced together parts in her mind to make her aware of his... _condition._

Sirius on the other hand, didn't give his cousin the credit she deserved. She was incredibly smart. Perhaps acting as if she didn't care in class was her way of pretending she was just a pretty face. He braced himself, pushing the door to her bedroom open and slamming it shut behind him. She said nothing, just continued to play with her hair between a few fingers.

"If I show you just this once, you won't tell a soul?" he asked firmly. She nodded slowly, still not saying a thing. He removed his jacket and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. Without even a blink, when Bellatrix looked up from his jacket on the floor, instead of her cousin there was a great wolf sized dog in front of her, his dark fur thick and shining. She smiled as he walked closer and she got off the end of the bed, instead to kneel down in front of him.

"And you understand me?" she said, outstretching her hand to him.  
He bowed his head in a nod, allowing her to feel his fur. "I must say, cousin, you make a very handsome dog," She chuckled in an undertone as he pressed his muzzle to her neck, pressing his face kindly to her followed by her body as she continued, "I think I like you more as a dog, honestly."

She sat back up on the bed, furrowing her eyebrows in a slight curiosity as she stood, "You're a lot smarter than you let on." She said as she straightened out her dress once more, her cousin returning to his more human self.  
"As are you," He said, doing his few buttons up once more, "how did you find out?"  
"I live with you half of the time we're not in that castle. Hard not to notice random _massive_ paw prints in the manor's grounds, or the howling coming from the woods a few miles behind, even if it is four in the morning. Not to mention the _fur_ that gets everywhere I might add."  
Sirius couldn't help but smile, she was incredibly smart. No one else knew and no one else would ever know, "Very good, Bellatrix. You know my secret. You'll keep it to yourself as you promised?"  
She nodded, "of course _cousin._ After all, blood ties us tighter than anything in this world will. And intelligence is not just my, but your virtue too it appears."  
"Don't talk to me about blood. If it were my choice I'd not be bound by _water_ to this family."  
"Oh but then my darling, you'd be so bored... imagine your life without this whole manor, without that beautiful vault of money waiting to be yours one day. Without... _me._ " She said innocently as she stood once more, pursing her lips and tilting her head to one side ever so slightly before running her fingers down his chest, grasping at his shirt and pulling him closer.  
"Why can't you be like me." He said simply, not pulling her closer but not pushing her away either.  
"Because that would be no fun." She answered honestly as she raised an eyebrow.  
"For who?"  
"For you. You wouldn't feel any guilt or even any shame, for being here with me right now. That wouldn't be fun."  
Sirius looked down at his cousin, only a couple of inches shorter than him with her heels on, "You're disgusting."  
"Am I? Or are you. You are after the one, not even stopping me. Face it cousin..." she said, dragging a long nail down to his belt, "You're just like me."  
"I am nothing like you." He snapped, still neither pushing her away nor doing as she wanted.  
"No?" she said innocently, "Why do you think so?"  
"This whole family is all the same. Everyone wants to believe that you're better than other families."  
"Darling," she stopped him, moving herself away from him, "That's because we are. Your so called _friends_ will not always be your friends. Remember that. They will see you for what you are, what you are born into. You're a Black, whether you like it or not."  
Something in him snapped as he rammed his cousin hard into the wall behind them, gripping her upper arms. He felt her tense only momentarily at his touch before she smirked, "It's in your blood, cousin. Hatred for half bloods and mudbloods alike."  
"DON'T USE THAT WORD!" He shouted at her, hitting her back into the wall once more.  
"What?" she laughed, hardly hurting, "Mudbloods? Like that sweet little red head girl... what's her name, _Lily_? Oh Sirius, watch me do far worse than what I did to her not long ago."  
"That was you?" he growled, filling with more and more rage the more she spoke.  
Bellatrix shrugged, her eyes never leaving her cousins, "she made good target practice."

His anger took the best of him as his hand, sudden hard and swift fell onto his cousin's cheek. Bellatrix hissed and looked back up at her cousin only momentarily showing her surprise before she laughed and crooned, "oooh, did I hit a nerve?"  
Sirius was quick to draw his wand from inside his jacket and press it to her throat, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for doing what you did to Lily."  
"You'd not last a day in Azkaban." She said calmly, hardly fearing the wand digging hard into her throat.  
"I hope they take you away one day. Lock you in a cell and keep you there your entire life."  
"Darling, I will always find a way of dragging you down with me. So if you truly want that of me, then you're coming with me." She said with a sly smirk.

She was sudden in pushing him off her, her hands hit his chest hard and he let go, dropping his wand. But Bellatrix had other plans, she didn't let him get his wand, instead, she pushed him hard once more onto her bed. She straddled his lap and leant over him, sinking her teeth into his neck until she drew blood and he was almost yelling in pain. Sirius was quick in gripping her hair and pulling her off, but her teeth were so far into her neck that it hurt even more getting her off. Nevertheless he turned her over, about to make a reach for his wand on the floor, but she was too quick. Her fingers found the back of his shirt and she pulled him, even though she was hissing in pain at his hands in her hair. She beat his hand out of her hair and pressed his hands down by his side, leaning over him to run her tongue along the wound she had left on his neck and up over his lips.

"You're insane." He snarled, though he was beginning to stop struggling against her. She leant down again and let go of one of his wrists to quickly pull his belt open.  
"You love it." She purred against his earlobe, biting it teasingly.  
Sirius said nothing for a moment, before he flipped her over, his belt now undone. He was quick to grab her dress and tug it up. They probably didn't have long but he didn't care, his hands were quick in freeing himself and luckily for him –and to his delight, she wasn't wearing any panties. He found himself on top of her and between her legs in a matter of moments. No sooner had his mouth found her neck than she was already squirming impatiently for him.  
Sitting up, he gripped her by her dress and turned her over, pushing her dress up past her hips. About to pull herself up, Bellatrix, not at all surprised by her cousin's actions gripped the sheets and let her eyes close for just a moment in complete pleasure as Sirius sunk himself deep into her wet heat. His hands were in front of her shoulders as she lay on her stomach. Lifting her body to him, she gripped his forearms as he gave her no chance to warm up but instead started thrusting hard and fast into her. She couldn't help but moan aloud, biting her lower lip hard as he forced his entire length into her with each and every thrust.  
"Filthy slut," he growled, leaning over her and biting at an exposed part of her neck to leave a love bite on her sweet, golden skin.  
Her toes curled, the high, spiked heels straining against her feet as she did so, and her slender legs spread further apart to allow him access. Her body arched perfectly against his as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot over and over again and her moans of 'oh _Sirius!'_ became louder, edging her increasingly closer and closer already to an intense orgasm. His hips hit to her over and over again, not caring if she was hurting or if it was too much but in fact wanting her to hurt.  
He gripped her hair in a fistful, pulling her head back and using her hair as leverage to get himself into her as deep as possible. He felt her tense around him as an orgasm flooded her body, her legs trembling ever so slightly and her nails digging into arm he had left above her shoulder. Her tight, wet heat clamping around him stopped any control he had, as after a brutal session, he finally filled her with his seed. She gripped at the sheets, both of their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Bellatrix was quick to turn and lay on her back, too exhausted for just a moment to say anything, as was he apparently as he dropped onto his back beside her. She gripped her dress and pulled it down to cover herself once more. Sirius was quick in doing up his belt and tucking his shirt back in and was first to stand.  
"We're not the same." He said definitively.  
"Lying to yourself isn't going to do you any good you know." She answered, sitting upright and then standing once more, correcting her hair and walking out of the room to rejoin the party downstairs.

Was he like her? Of course not. But would he have done half of things he was doing with her behind closed doors if he wasn't? Surely not... Sirius took his time in going back to the ballroom. By the time he went down, it was well past midnight, most of the families had left, and the only ones left were the Lestrange and Malfoy families, along side of course, all of the Black family. He didn't see his cousin then for the rest of the night, presumably with her friends in another room drinking and talking about how much they hated half bloods and muggle born witches and wizards. Little did Sirius know, his next encounter with his cousin was going to be a lot more interesting than tonights, and he wouldn't see her for quite a while.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Happy birthday_ ," Bellatrix sighed sleepily as she rolled over to her cousin, who was draped in his red silk sheets. He smiled through his sleep, lying on his back with one arm around her and the other by his side.

Their night had started as it always did. The cold greetings they gave one another, the names they called one another, ' _dog_ ' she would hiss, ' _whore_ ' he would snarl back and of course, one would always say something so bad to the other, they would resort to drawing their wands if they were in the school grounds, and almost like a tradition, they would unarm one another at the same time, which only turned the fight into physical abuse. But that wasn't where their night ended, no. They would end up in bed –or on the floor some hours later, tangled in the sheets and exhausted from what they liked to call love making and others would call physical violence if they saw the aftermath of the two.

They said nothing to one another but Bellatrix watched as his chest moved up and down, the moonlight illuminating his skin. She ran her fingers over the scratches she had left in him, slowly falling further and further into a deep sleep. Her body pressed to his side, he turned his head, breathing in her scent and his warm breath on her skin making her purr a little. The heat of their bodies was the only warmth they needed, and as she lay a long leg over one of his, she slipped her arm over his stomach, sleeping comfortably against him. For the rest of the night both of them hardly stirred, blissful in the warmth of one another's warmth and comfort –something only the night brought out in them both was something both of them needed more than anything. They loved it, but they would never admit aloud to even themselves.

Morning came around too quickly. They were still lying as they had fallen asleep. He wouldn't admit it, but it was by far the best birthday present to be able to wake up next to her. His parents were away on holiday and as it were, they were not expecting Sirius back. Reegulus was at school, as he should be like the good boy he always pretended to be. But of course, Sirius knew it was all just a cover up. Sirius kept quiet about his cover up for one very good reason, he assumed he knew what was going on between himself and Bellatrix –he was a smart boy after all and wouldn't say a word as long as Sirius did the same. It was an unspoken truth between the two of them, so unspoken in fact, that they didn't even say it aloud to themselves, so why on earth would anyone else say it aloud?

Bellatrix was first to stir and turn over onto her other side. Sirius pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder that was exposed thanks to the sheets having fallen down to only just cover her breasts and stood, pulling on some clothes.

The weather was warming up now it was Easter time. He hated his house, but after the events of last night, he found himself here once more with his cousin. He remained in his boxers, unbothered about changing into anything else for the moment. After but a couple of minutes, Bellatrix too woke properly. She lay on her back for a few moments before running her fingers through her hair and sitting up sleepily. Completely naked under the sheets just as Sirius had been Bellatrix pulled on the closest thing to her –Sirius's shirt. He could tell she was hungover –as was he. Kreatcher was sure to be around somewhere to bring them both some good food.

"What happened last night?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.  
"We ran into each other in Hogsmeade just before midnight." He said calmly, turning to her and sitting back on the edge of the bed.  
"And did I remember to say Happy Birthday?" she said innocently, running her hand across the many deep cuts she had left in his torso.  
"Yes. And I believe I remembered to thank you." He said, tugging down the top of his shirt on her slender body and gesturing to a set of what looked like an animal's teeth marks on her shoulder.  
"You were-?" she asked in surprise.  
"Don't look at me like that, you wanted it." He grinned.  
" _Really_?" Bellatrix said, furrowing her eyebrows. He didn't get a chance to say anything before she continued, "Well I'm guessing we both enjoyed it."  
Sirius grinned again and nodded, "Don't worry cousin, I'll make sure you're sober next time."

Thinking back hard, Bellatrix remembered very few details of the night before except only a handful of things.

" _Where can we practice?" Bellatrix said, thinking hard. They were all sat in the Slytherin common room, and they were all slowly getting progressively drunk. Bellatrix could no doubt hold her drink, but Lucius Malfoy clearly could not. The boy's slicked back white blonde hair was slightly messed.  
"How about the shrieking shack?" Rodolphus said, gulping back some more firewhiskey, merely buzzed form all the drinking, and not yet drunk like the other two._

 _Bellatrix somehow found herself at the shrieking shack some probably half hour later.  
"Found that passage months ago. Don't know whose it is but who cares." Rodolphus shrugged.  
"Isn't this place I dunno... Haunted?" Lucius said quietly, stumbling a little.  
"Are you scared, Lucius?" Bellatrix grinned, the cool night air had gotten to her, and she was a little more sober. Rodolphus must have been able to tell, as he handed her a bottle of whiskey, which she gulped back hungrily._

There wasn't a lot more Bellatrix could remember, except that at some point, she had told the two boys not to be scared.

 _Sometime later they found themselves trying to find a good room in the shack to duel in. A low growl sounded from a dark corner as they were about to make their way out of the door. A loud bark had Lucius almost screaming, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus startled. Immediately, Rodolphus drew his wand. The large bear like dog growled, baring his teeth once more and fully emerged from the shadows.  
"Sirius!" she had cried, dropping down in front of him and hugging him around his neck, to which the dog stopped growling and responded by pricking his ears up. The great bear like dog gripped her around the wrist and started pulling her, to which the boys did not respond well to.  
Lucius walked backwards into the wall, thinking he was hallucinating, and Rodolphus, unimaginably confused, tried to grab hold of Bellatrix but she had shaken him off easily.  
"Don't be scared," she said simply, following the dog. The other two boys watched her go, "I'm fine. Go."  
They stood, momentarily shocked and utterly confused at what had just happened before, when they could no longer find Bellatrix, they left immediately after hearing a howl from the upper rooms in the shack._

 _Bellatrix found herself being flung onto a bed, she was too drunk to care where she was, and her arms were around the large dog's neck as she pulled him in to hug as tightly as she could. He shook himself free after but a few minutes of her crooning and telling him how sweet he was, turning back to his normal self.  
"How drunk are you?!" he hissed at her.  
"Only a little I swear... No... Go back to how you were. Pretty please..." she murmured, sitting up and drunkenly pressing a kiss hard to her cousin's mouth.  
"You said my name, Bellatrix!" he yelled, to which she pouted and let go.  
"I'm sorry... I just haven't seen you in so long. Wait-" she paused, "isn't it your birthday today?!"  
He stopped shouting at her before furrowing his eyebrows, his voice softer now, "Oh. You remembered."  
"Of course I remembered." She said, pressing another kiss to him and rewrapping her arms around his neck. She grinned, sitting up and straddling his lap, "Now... Can I give you your present?"  
She pressed her mouth to his once more, her crimson kisses now covering his entire mouth and parts of his face and neck, to which he responded by kissing her back. It was only a few more minutes until midnight, but the moon was out full, and it was his birthday soon. James, Remus and Peter would no doubt be wondering where he was. But at the moment, he had his minx of a cousin on top of him, her mouth pressed onto his and her clothes coming off. There was no question about where he would rather be._

Bellatrix remembered most of the events of last night, as did Sirius.  
"Did you apparate?" she asked suddenly, looking rather impressed at her cousin.  
"I turned myself into an animagus when I was 13 years old and you're impressed about apparition?"  
"Well, aren't you a smart boy." She grinned a little. She would never tell her cousin any of the magic she knew. They were very alike, fast learners. Bellatrix too could apparate. She had figured it out when she was 15, and her father had taught her it well. She had done it so often in the past few months too, that it was starting to become a second nature. So much so, that she had to be careful when she was in the school grounds to try not to apparate somewhere.  
"You said my name in front of those two twats you were with." He said flatly.  
"Don't be _mad,_ cousin. They would have forgotten all about it by now I assure you." She said, pursing her lips and pressing herself to him once more.  
About to say more but being cut off by her mouth on his yet again, they were both interrupted when they heard a creak on the stairs and a familiar grumble. They looked at one another and rolled their eyes.  
"Kreatcher, here. Now." Bellatrix said flatly, moving away from her cousin and placing her hands on her hips as the ugly elf entered, "make us both breakfast."  
"Of course Miss Black, most certainly Miss..." he trailed off after looking adoringly at Bellatrix to which she rolled her eyes and waved him away. Kreatcher stopped and said bluntly, "Him?"  
"Away with you, bloody elf." Sirius said in a growl. He hated the old elf, who was so absorbed with his mother, Walburga that he hardly had time to realise other people too lived in the house.  
"No." Bellatrix said as the elf turned, grumbling something about blood traitors and the like, "Come here you insolent little wretch. How dare you speak to your masters that way!"  
"Forgive me, Miss Black," he said, cowering at her sharp tone, "but he is no longer my master."  
"Bellatrix. Leave it-" Sirius started.  
"What do you mean no longer your master?!" she hissed, ignoring her cousin, "you will do well to _remember_ he is your master."  
"Perhaps, Miss Black should look at the tapestry downstairs." Kreatcher said as nicely as he could, though an ugly smirk found his face when he saw the expression on Sirius's face.  
" _Excuse me?"_ she said, about to draw her wand, though Sirius stopped her and shook his head.  
"Don't. He's right. I'm no longer his master." He said calmly, though she could see he was frightened of her reaction.  
"What do you mean?" she said, confused, her temper only growing more so.  
"Bellatrix..." Sirius started, "I've been disowned."


	6. Chapter 6

Her hand fell to his face hard. Sirius was far from shocked, he was expecting such a thing from Bellatrix. She had been yelling profanities at him for almost an hour and throwing various things at him. He tried to explain, but she wasn't listening.

" _Dissowned?!"_ she shrieked, throwing a nearby vase at him, " _What were you thinking!"  
_ "Bella-"  
"How _dare_ you! And to think I just slept in the same bed as you!" she yelled furiously, not letting him get another word in, " _how could you!_ You let your mother and father believe that you weren't coming back! _This is what you get then obviously!_ We're _Black's_ Sirius!"  
"I left a note..." he tried.  
"Oh a _note!_ Well that makes it _all_ better then doesn't it?!" she hissed, throwing another nearby object which just happened to be another very expensive heirloom, just as the vase was.  
"I tried to explain!" he said, dodging the next thing she was throwing, his mother's favourite china.

They had made their way down to the kitchens and the elf had run away fearing for its life. Breakfast was long forgotten by now. She was furious.  
"Don't give me that _crap_!" she snarled viciously, storming past him and heading back up to his room to get her things and leave.  
"You couldn't honestly expect me to stay in this hell hole forever, could you?!" he shouted back, following her.  
"Doesn't mean you had to get yourself _disowned!"_ she hissed viciously, turning suddenly, a whiskey glass still in her hand which she threw at him. He ducked, missing it by an inch. The glass shattered behind him and he stormed after her.  
"I hate this family, you know I do!"  
"I hate it too but does that mean I go and do stupid things like that?!"  
"Don't give me that shit, Bellatrix. You agree with everything this family stands for."  
"Yes I do." She said suddenly, turning again. They were both stood in the hallway this time, "And I always will. He has the right idea that Tom Riddle. He knows what's good for our world."  
"YOU ARE _INSANE!_ How can you say that?!" he bellowed, now furious she could say such a thing.  
"If you hadn't been sorted into the same house as those _stupid_ boys, you would..." she had her teeth grit furiously, but suddenly her voice quietened a little and she looked away from him, folding her arms, "...You wouldn't have done any of this."  
"Bellatrix, _please_ you know the way I have felt about our families values and norms from a young age!"  
"No!" she shrieked again, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You have no right to do that! You have no right to _leave me!_ "

Sirius said nothing, suddenly understanding what all of her anger was about, watching his cousin turn once more. She walked into his room, grabbing her clothes she had been wearing yesterday. When Sirius walked in to follow her some moments later, she already had the leather type tight leggings which clung to her skin and her black shirt on once more. She grabbed her thigh high boots, pulling them on one after another.  
"Bella..." he said quietly, standing at the door.  
"Don't bother Sirius." She said, standing and without even looking at him, walking past him to the hallway once more.  
"Bellatrix, listen to me..." he started while following her out of the room into the hallway.  
Bellatrix turned around once more, stepping back as he moved towards her. She looked at her cousin somewhat calmly, "You'll regret leaving me here. I promise you that." She said, pausing for a moment and before he could even say anything, disapparating without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

There was only one month left of school. Everyone was beginning to get frustrated, desperately wanting to go home to their parents and the family holidays that would surely come along with going home. However, Andromeda Black was _not_ looking forward to going home. Her sisters didn't know, particularly her older sister, but she agreed with Sirius. Of course, Andromeda was a lot smarter than he appeared to have been with running away from home with no money left to his name. She would wait until she turned eighteen, get her money and she would find her own way to live without the insane ideologies her parents were always trying to push on them.

Andromeda could stand her sisters. Bellatrix was more difficult than Narcissa, no doubt. Bellatrix was becoming somewhat of a fanatic of the dark arts, and Andromeda could see this. Bellatrix had just had her seventeenth birthday, and she was fast becoming more involved with this man who called himself a Lord and intended to rid their world of every mudblood, half blood and blood traitor.

With exams only days away, Andromeda found herself heading towards the library with a large pile of books. Hardly being able to see where she was going, Andromeda almost fell into someone. It just so happened to be her cousin Sirius.  
"Oh... Hey Andy." He said rather gruffly, looking a mixture of both worried she would curse him and too tired to even care.  
"Hi Sirius," She smiled, "You look rough. Everything ok?"  
"Yeah well mum and dad aren't making it easy on me to leave." He said simply, his hands in his pockets momentarily before he realised how his cousin was struggling, "here, give me some of those."  
"Thank you. I was just getting to the library. I heard about your... situation." She said with a slight frown on her face as she handed him some of her books.  
"You did?" he said, clearing his throat and walking with her towards the library as they shared the burden of books.  
"Bellatrix told me." She said calmly and without making eye contact.  
"Oh?" he asked, suddenly feeling hot under the collar though he wasn't sure if it was from the mention of his cousin who he hadn't seen since their fight, or if it was from the things he still was desperate to tell her.  
"She wasn't very happy about it..." Andromeda tried.  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as they started the descent the library.  
"Well... I mean, you two had your differences no doubt, but you got on like a house on fire to be honest. Everyone could see it."

Sirius remained quiet to which Andromeda continued, "It doesn't matter. The damage is done right?" she said. Realising she must've sounded a little rude, her voice lowered to a whisper as they entered the library, "I can't wait to get out either. You're very brave. Leaving without any of your money or..." she drifted off as they reached a secluded table and noticed her cousin's expression. Something made her guess he had stopped listening after she had spoken of her older sister, "She'll get over it."

"She said something to me," he said suddenly as he put the books down on the table, "she said... well... Last time we spoke she was pretty angry I had gone and got myself disowned and she said..." he trailed off, unsure as to whether he should tell Andromeda. He paused before deciding to tell her, "I'd regret leaving her."

Andromeda stayed quiet after also placing her books down. She chewed on her lower lip, again looking as if she shouldn't be telling Sirius any of this. Walking towards the library desk with her cousin to ask to get a book from the restricted section, she continued, "Well," she said as she was given the slip and was told where to find the book, "Don't tell her I told you. Please..." she started again, this time looking worried, "She'd kill me if I told you."  
"What is it?" he asked impatiently.  
"Well look... she really does... Did I don't know. She did-" Andromeda cut off suddenly and grabbed her cousin's arm to pull him back.

"What?" he hissed. Andromeda gestured around a corner and mouthed, 'Bellatrix'. Sirius took a look around the corner to see his cousin. She was wearing her Slytherin jumper and her hair was open and messy. Sirius could only see but his cousin looked exhausted, and her lip was cut which he wasn't sure whether was to do with her chewing at it so rigorously or something else. Opposite her Rodolphus Lestrange was sat her. He was wearing a simple black jumper but he looked as exhausted. Beside Bellatrix, Sirius noticed what must have been Lucius Malfoy, as he could only see a lot of white blonde hair. The boy was asleep on the table. The castle may have been huge, but that was no reason to have not seen his cousin in so long.

"I've not seen her in weeks." He said honestly, still watching her from a distance.  
"No one has." Andromeda said slightly worriedly.  
Sirius said nothing and only looked at his younger cousin confusedly, she continued, "She's been away. So have Lucius and Rodolphus, the two boys she is always with. No one knows where they've been, but our parents have written in to excuse her from classes. I really don't know how she's getting 'outstanding's' in all of her work still. I know she's exhausted. They're keeping very much to themselves, the three of them are never without one another. And it's not like I can find out what she does in her spare time, Bellatrix is one of the only people to have her own dorm room on the top floor in the common room."

Sirius, who was by now looking very confused, shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really care anymore Andy. I'm sorry. I hope you find out what is going on with your sister but she doesn't want to know me, so there's nothing I can pretend is worth my time."  
Andromeda frowned, "Of course you care. I know you love her just as much as I do. We were raised together. I mean for Merlin's sake Sirius, our mothers lived together when you two were born."  
"Yeah well..." Sirius shrugged once more. It pained him to see the expression on his younger cousin's face and he sighed, "I'm sorry. Look after yourself Andy."  
"Yeah." She murmured, not watching her cousin walk away but looking over at her sister, who was reading a book and writing rolls of parchment.

It had been a long day for Sirius. He knew no one would be in the prefect bathrooms. None of the prefects would be using it this late but him and he desperately needed a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles of reading all day and studying for finals.

Little did he know, his cousin Bellatrix –also a prefect had exactly the same idea. She hardly flinched when he walked in, her eyes were shut and she was relaxing back against the marble in the huge tub, "get out." She said simply and firmly. Had it been anyone else, Sirius knew they would have run away immediately.

The massive taps were still on and pouring out beautiful shades of lavender, warm reds, calming blues and tropical greens, filling the room with beautiful scents. She had obviously enchanted a harp, which was playing soothingly from somewhere Sirius couldn't say.  
"Now that's no way to talk to your cousin." He said calmly, leaning against the door and locking it behind him.  
Bellatrix's eyes opened, although for a moment she didn't turn her head to look at him. She sat up after a second and tilted her head slightly towards her cousin, "I'm sorry. I don't consider traitors family." She said simply, her voice far from sorry.  
Sirius chuckled, walking towards her, "You forgot to lock the door."  
"I can see that." She said flatly.  
He paused a moment, his hands still in his pockets, "mind if I join you?"  
"Can I stop you?" she asked, her expression never changing.  
"You know me too well."

She said nothing as he unbuttoned his shirt and caught a glimpse of his well toned body once more. She didn't want to watch him undress the rest of the way and so she lay her head back once more and shut her eyes again, her soaking wet hair submerged once more into the hot water. No sooner had she shut her eyes than she felt the water move as he got in and sat opposite her.  
"Enjoying your freedom?" she said coldly without moving or opening her eyes.  
"Very much," he said with a slight smile, "I see however, that you have not been taking my absence well."  
Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and looked at her cousin opposite her in the water, "and what gave you that impression?"  
"Andromeda was telling me you've had to leave school for a few weeks and that you're only just back." He said honestly.  
"And did she say why I left?" Bellatrix asked, tilting her head slightly and sitting up properly, making the tops of her breasts visible.  
"One could only guess. Even she didn't know why but I do."  
"It's a shame your ego clouds your rational mind." She said, licking her lower lip. She couldn't help but grin, "You truly believe I've not been in school because of... _you_?"  
"Well..." he said as his smile faltered, "I did until you said that."  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes but couldn't help a laugh, "No." She said simply.  
"Well... Then where _have_ you been?" he said suddenly also sitting up. He wouldn't tell her, but he could see the exhaustion on her face and he was worried.  
Bellatrix pursed her lips a little and shrugged, "Why do you care?"  
"I don't." Sirius said suddenly, folding his arms for a moment.  
"Well then." Bellatrix said calmly, sitting back and closing her eyes once more.  
They said nothing for a few moments, sitting in silence, the only noise the large taps sounding like waterfalls.

After but another ten minutes Bellatrix ran her hands through her hair, soaking it once more before she stood. Sirius as always couldn't help but salivate at her body. She was beautiful there was no doubt about it. She was very slender, a flat stomach, long, lean legs and well toned arms. Her breasts were perfect; not too big but just the right size and very perky. Not to mention she had an ass most guys couldn't keep their eyes off. She grabbed her towel, drying herself off, not facing her cousin as she pulled on a robe over her body.

"Close your mouth." She said simply, not having to see her cousin to know his eyes were on her. Sirius realised that in fact his mouth really was open and he immediately shut it and looked away, pretending as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
She was about to walk out when he leant against the side of the tub, bringing his arms up to the side and asked her with a grin on his face, "You going to stay mad at me forever Bells?"

She said nothing for a moment before she turned and walked back towards him. She leant down on the marble ledge of the bath keeping her voice calm the entire time, "You do understand why I am angry don't you? You know I'm angry because you've left me with no choice now. Now I have to do everything you were supposed to do. You and I, we are the eldest in the family, Sirius. Now I'm on my own. I have to marry a pureblood man I'll probably hate –I won't get a say to who it is. I'll have to have a child I don't want, and raise it to be just like me. I'll have double the burden on me because you've given it to me. You've left me with a future I do _not_ want. I don't want to get married, I don't want children. I don't want _any_ of the things my mother has, but thanks to you, all I have left in my life is to turn into _her_. So yes, I think I will stay 'mad' at you forever." She paused to stand, watching her cousin's speechless and shocked expression, the grin completely wiped from his face before she added with a slight smile, "But don't worry cousin. I'll be damned if you think for one second I'll let that happen to me. I'm working on it. And as I've told you before, you will regret the day you left our family and made me do this to myself. But of course, that freedom will come with a price. One day we will be forced to fight until the death, you and I. And my darling," she said, pressing her hand to his cheek almost lovingly, "I _will_ win."

Without so much as a backward glance at her cousin's expression, she turned around and left the bathroom, leaving him in complete silence and feeling worse than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for the requests, as I said before I'm working on them all. Please keep the reviews coming! I'm not sure how well received this story is going without them and I've got big plans for this story.**

 **Just letting you all know I'm away for a week, so maybe won't have the next couple chapters as long as the previous ones have been.**

Tom Riddle was an extremely smart man, he always stood tall and always wore suits. He was also in Bellatrix's not so humble opinion very, _very_ handsome. He was statuesque and he always had a cool demeanour about him. Bellatrix knew he was in his early thirties, and that he was a very powerful wizard. She feared him, but also admired him. He had taught her so much. Tom was a slim man, some of his own followers were double his size, including Rodolphus Lestrange who was massive, his muscles huge and his face always cold.

Bellatrix said nothing. She was sat in front of Tom Riddle, he had been training her the past few weeks, and she was truly showing her worth.  
"Why should I give you my mark, Bellatrix?" he asked her calmly, not yet facing her.  
Bellatrix raised her head a little more in pride, though she showed no such emotion on her face.  
"My Lord," she said calmly, "I know every spell you've wanted me to learn. I know how to enter someone's mind in their sleep or in their wake. I know how to disarm someone without such uses as my own wand. I can fight. I have thrown a knife some twenty yards and hit moving targets we practice on, killing them with a single throw. I've killed a man while he was disapparating. I have taken on every single man in the other room there, some even five at a time and still beaten them all at every last duel. Master," she paused, sitting on the edge of her seat, watching him look into the fire in front of him, "let me prove my worth to you."  
"How old are you Bellatrix?" he said, looking over his shoulder ever so slightly.  
"Seventeen." She answered simply.  
He turned, "show me your arm."  
Bellatrix held her arm out and Tom shook his head, "The left."

A flood of happiness overwhelmed Bellatrix as she looked up at Tom, finally. It was exactly what she needed. She loved to duel, and she had begun to love to kill. This was perfect for her, and she was fighting for exactly what she wanted –to rid the world of anything that wasn't pureblood and believed in the same ideologies as her. She held out her arm. He moved back, and she dropped to her knees in front of her, a sign of her servitude. Not to mention she was the only one out of the group her age from Hogwarts to be getting her mark.  
"You will devote your life to me and this cause. Until the day you die, you are mine and I am your Master," he said, gripping her wrist with his long fingers as he pressed his wand into her flesh against her veins, "do you agree to these terms?"  
"I do, My Lord." She said without the slightest hesitation. Without warning, an extreme burning and a deep rooted sensation which both made the hairs on the back of Bellatrix's neck stand and made her ache deeply found her arm, exactly where he had his wand held. After but a few moments of the extreme burning in her forearm, the Dark Mark was on her skin as black as her hair, and moving slightly. She looked at her arm as he let go, admiring the skull and snake tattooed into her arm. The imprint was harsh and red, her skin bled over the tattoo which had been permanently ingrained into her skin. She stood and Tom moved back. She bowed deeply, "thank you, Master."  
"Never fail me." He said simply.  
"Never." She answered firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix had no idea why, but she had been called into the Headmaster's office. As always, as she entered the spiral staircase, her demeanour was cool and calm. She had certainly spent a lot of her time here while she was in Hogwarts, rarely for _good_ behaviour.

When the staircase stopped moving at the top, she entered to find no one there, except Fawkes the Phoenix. She would never have admitted it to Dumbledore, but she loved the bird. Seemingly, he was the only one who wasn't judging here these days as she approached him and ran her finger gently along his fire coloured feathers. He was brilliantly smart she would admit –but of course never to anyone but herself.

"He likes you." Dumbledore's voice came from behind one of his many portrait holes.  
"Well," Bellatrix said calmly as the bird relaxed at her touch, "he should do. He's met me probably over a hundred times."  
"And you like him no doubt?" Albus smiled, sitting at his large desk and gesturing his hand out kindly in offer for her to sit in front of him.  
"No, birds are awfully boring." She said simply as she sat down.  
Dumbledore couldn't help but smile, "Do you know why I've called you here, Bellatrix?"  
"Well I haven't hexed anyone in a number of weeks, so it can't possibly be for bad behaviour." She said innocently as she leant forward onto the other side of his desk, pursing her well glossed lips.

Clasping his hands together and interlinking his fingers on his desk, Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix and said while studying her carefully, "I want to make you head girl."  
Bellatrix almost froze, before she cocked her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?"  
"No." He said calmly. She couldn't help but laugh, it made absolutely no sense. She was the complete opposite of a model student.  
"What in _Merlin's name_ made you decide something like that?" she said, furrowing her eyebrows, "And aren't you supposed to send that kind of news over owl mail in summer?"  
"Well, I knew you could possibly be very opposed to it, therefore I had to ask. Would you like to be head girl?" he asked.  
"No." She said definitively, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair.

Looking at her over his half-moon spectacles, Dumbledore watched her carefully for a few more moments, "In all my years, I have never had one person turn it down."  
Bellatrix shrugged, not the slightest bit bothered.  
"Do you mind if I ask why?" he said curiously.  
"Only if I can ask why you would want to choose me."  
"I suppose that is fair... yes. You're one of the most intelligent witches I have come across in my many, many years being both teacher at and Headmaster of this school. And I feel you need to exert that power I can see deeply manifesting itself in you, and use it for a good cause."  
"A good cause?" she practically spat, "how is being head girl a _good cause_?"  
Dumbledore continued calmly, "It can not only lead to even more of a range of higher level sessions with your other professors, but also in your professional career when leaving this school."

"I already have a career planned, and it doesn't have Head Girl as a previous requirement." She said bluntly.  
"May I ask what that is?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.  
Subconsciously, Bellatrix's fingers were running over where her Dark Mark was, "I plan to study more of the Dark Arts and specialise somewhere in the field."

Albus Dumbledore of course as everyone knew was an extremely intelligent and brilliant man –even Bellatrix admitted it, "I knew a boy once Bellatrix. He just like you was brilliant. He had the highest marks in all of his classes, out of all of his fellow students he was among the top few of the best. He was intelligent, and charming _just like you._ But he made _all of the wrong choices_. He did bad things to himself, fashioned himself a new name and is at this moment as we speak, beginning a revolution, which will only end in war –be it in five years or fifty."  
Bellatrix remained quiet for only a moment as she furrowed her eyebrows, a little unsure why he was telling her about this boy, "Well. I'm not him. And I have no intention of making wrong choices in my life."  
"I truly hope not." Dumbledore glanced at Bellatrix's left forearm, which was covered in a bandage and her fingers were over. It had been bleeding heavily since her mark had been printed onto her skin, tattooing and manifesting itself deep into her. Bellatrix had the strangest feeling he knew something he wasn't supposed to, "Dark magic has a way of coming back to us and hurting us, manifesting itself deep into us. And once we have had a taste of power, we crave more. Just as this boy. Be _careful_. Once we have those things everyone so desires; youth, beauty and power, it takes a lot to stop us wanting more."  
Bellatrix said nothing, but Dumbledore continued, "So it's a no for being Head Girl. That is all Bellatrix, you may go."  
Dumbledore smiled ever so slightly as she stood and turned before he continued, "remember-"  
"Help will always be given to those at Hogwarts who ask for it," She said turning back to him, "I know." Dumbledore chuckled and nodded, watching her leaving before sitting back and sighing, wondering exactly what would become of Bellatrix Black in her later years when leaving the school.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, their exams were over. They were on their way home, the prefects had a carriage to themselves and of course this meant Bellatrix and Sirius were forced to share one. Bellatrix left the carriage with Lucius Malfoy, her fellow Slytherin prefect to go and get dressed out of their robes. Both cousins hadn't so much as taken a sideways glance at one another. Bellatrix had remained deep in a quiet conversation with Lucius Malfoy that no one else could hear being so close to the front of the train and the noise just about loud enough to conceal their extremely quiet conversations until both of them stood suddenly and left the carriage. Not only this, but Bellatrix and Lucius were on one side of the carriage and two more pairs of prefects were in Sirius's way of hearing anything else.

Almost breathing a sigh of relief, James –Sirius's fellow prefect and best friend, looked at his friend and furrowed his eyebrows, "You ok?" he asked, stopping in the middle of his sentence and his stuffing down another few of Bertie Bot's every flavoured beans.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Sirius answered distractedly, watching his cousin leave.  
"Yeah? So what was the last thing I said?" James said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhh..." Sirius cleared his throat and sat up properly, looking at James now, "You asked if I was ok."  
"Before that."  
"Uhh..." Sirius didn't know what to say.  
"Sirius," James said, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"  
"Nothing," He answered flatly, "I'm just tired."  
James shrugged, "fine. My mum and dad said they'd meet us at the station."  
"Yeah..." Sirius said.  
"But listen. I'm sorry about the last month of summer. Will you be ok with Remus or Peter?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'll figure something out with them. It's fine." He said honestly, looking at his friend for a moment more before he was distracted by the sight of his cousin walking back in.

She was in a tight, body con black dress that came to just above her mid-thigh and she had applied red lipstick to her full lips, not to mention open toed black stilettos. Lucius Malfoy was wearing a black suit and had combed back his white blonde hair, making his angular features and his white blue eyes look even more prominent. Sirius always thought he looked like an old fashion pompous asshole who'd kill someone for asking for the time.

"Damn Black," James couldn't help but grin as he leant back and eyed Bellatrix up, "Why so dressed up?"  
Bellatrix pressed her lips together as she looked into a small compact mirror before getting a pair of earrings out and putting them into her ears while Lucius couldn't help but snarl at James in disgust as he watched him eye up Bellatrix.  
"I don't believe that's any of your business, Potter." She said calmly, smiling innocently at him.  
"Oh come on, I'm dying to know why on earth Bellatrix Black has gotten all dressed up. Surely you don't have to look like that at home." He continued, knowing he was pushing his luck but hoping she would snap. Bellatrix's temperament however, was unusually calm.  
"You really want to know?" she said, putting the compact down and finally looking at the two boys. Sirius was also watching her, though he said nothing. He wasn't stopping his friend, which meant that he was probably curious too. The train was nearing the station –they wouldn't be more than five minutes away.  
James nodded, faking a smile and hoping he could ridicule her for whatever reason she gave for being so dressed up.

"Now see, Lucius and I are going to a party," she started, looking at him completely innocently, "but it's a very exclusive party and very different to the type you are no doubt used to going to –if of course, you've ever been to one. Now see, this event is very special because every guest has to bring their own guest. That's what Lucius and I were just discussing see? We were thinking of who to bring. I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring my incredibly handsome cousin here," she said gesturing to Sirius who didn't bother reacting, "As he looks _divine_ in a suit, or if I wanted to bring that absolutely _darling_ girlfriend of yours. I know that fiery red hair of hers would attract _so_ much attention," both Sirius and James looked absolutely confused and lost for words, so Bellatrix continued as she seemed to have the attention of the other two sets of prefects also, and all eyes were on her, "See. It's very special because whenever the guest brings his or her guest, by the end of the night, Lucius and I? Well our guests will be gone. In fact, they will be so far gone because their blood will be painting the walls and their heads on spikes outside of my father's manor for everyone else to see exactly what we do with blood _filth_ like you," she said looking at her cousin, her eyes dark and her teeth almost grit in anger. James stood, furious and about ready to strike her with a curse as she spat out the last few words, "and your darling _mudblood girlfriend."_

"HOW DARE YOU! You and your _bloody purebred, ignorant, incestuous_ family can all go and _burn in hell!_ " James bellowed, the other prefects looking absolutely terrified and having moved as far away from Bellatrix as they could, except Lucius who had the happiest grin on his thin lips.  
Bellatrix said nothing though the slightest glimmer of a purely hateful smirk was playing on her lips. Sirius stopped him as they drew into the station, "Don't. She wants you to get angry." He said as he held back his friend who was by now fuming.

Bellatrix and Lucius stood hardly bothered by what had just happened. Lucius took both his bag and her bag for her before they walked towards the end of the carriage and Bellatrix opened the door.  
"Bellatrix-" Sirius growled but was surprised when his cousin swiftly turned around.  
"You were right about two of those things James, but where on earth did you get the idea that we're ignorant?" She said innocently as Sirius pushed James back down onto the seats.

Bellatrix smiled, eyeing her cousin for a moment before she winked at James, hopefully giving him the right idea while her cousin stood beside her. She was sudden and harsh in pressing her mouth to her cousins in front of everyone. Sirius was extremely shocked, so shocked in fact that he couldn't even pull away from her –as was apparently everyone else in the carriage who watched in complete shock, especially James. She pressed her body into Sirius's and her hand gripped the back of his hair for a few moments before she pulled away and licked her lips, leaving a red print on her cousin's mouth, " _always so good_."

Little had everyone else seen, but Bellatrix had pushed a piece of crumpled parchment into Sirius's hand while she had pressed into him. He was quick to stuff the piece of parchment into his pocket and he gulped as he looked at his cousin.  
Bellatrix tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips, hardly glancing back at the rest in the carriage, "have a nice summer everyone."

Without another word, Bellatrix and Lucius left the carriage. James had a look of complete shock on his face but the other two boys in the carriage looked rather impressed and extremely jealous. One of them was nudged hard by who Sirius knew was his girlfriend.  
"You two-" James started but Sirius quickly stopped him talking by cutting in.  
"Let's get out of here." He said quickly as he grabbed his bag and left in the opposite way Bellatrix and Lucius had left, not wanting to risk a chance of running into them again.

Walking out of the train, Sirius and James said nothing to one another except for the murmur of James telling Sirius to wipe his mouth which had her lipstick on it. Catching a glance of his cousin as he was leaving the station with James's parents who he knew only too well by now, he saw as she had hugged her father and pressed a kiss to his cheek who had obviously come to get both her and Andromeda, and watched as he picked up her large leather trunk with the Black family's crest on it. Catching Bellatrix's eye, he saw her eyes flicker to his pocket in which the note was before suddenly, Cygnus had disapparated with his two daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix was dead bored. She had nothing to do the whole summer but continue training. Little did she know, her luck was about to change, and the final 5 weeks of summer would turn her summer around. Her parents had left for the day, as always having to attend a social gathering, and this time, lucky for Bellatrix, she would be able to get out of attending this one. And for the once, Bellatrix wasn't overly thrilled about this. She had the strangest feeling she was being watched, and had been having it for the past few days.

Cygnus was well aware by now that Bellatrix had received her Dark Mark, and he was more than pleased. Bellatrix hadn't told anyone but her father, and she intended to keep it that way. A simple concealment charm was all it took to be able to hide her mark, although she wore it in complete pride while out training. He had used it a number of times so far but for nothing major, and Bellatrix was waiting for the time to come for her to finally get some blood on her hands. She was well aware however, that this would take a few months, and she wasn't likely to be able to get anything done until Tom had agreed her training was sufficient, but when she wasn't being trained by Tom, that was what her father was for. He was a skilled duellist and also an expert hunter, fantastic with daggers. She knew exactly where she was going to learn every skill she so desired, and her father was more than happy to help.

Lounging in the green gardens of the manor grounds, she knew she would not be needed by anyone today, including her master who was away in Hungary on business with some foreign powerful wizards he getting to join his forces. Bellatrix was sipping on a cocktail and lounging by the pool in her black bikini, thoroughly enjoying herself and smiling to herself while remembering the first trip Tom had taken her on the moment she had gotten back from Hogwarts which Cygnus had planned perfectly to make sure no other family questioned her whereabouts on.

 _She leant over the table, allowing the man she was greeting a good look at her cleavage as she shook his hand.  
"My latest recruit, Miss Black." Tom said simply as the man ogled Bellatrix.  
"A pleasure, Miss Black." The man had said, his hungry eyes taking her in as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
"The pleasure is _all _mine." Bellatrix said in a low purr, smiling a little and licking her lips which were painted red. She sat down as he pulled a chair for her, her slender body and perfect curves being hugged by the dark cocktail dress she wore.  
"Well... I'm listening." He said as if he were already agreeing to the proposal Tom had. Damn, Tom had thought, she was extremely smart. She knew how to entice a man._

 _And so the meeting had begun, Bellatrix continued eyeing up the man in front of her and occasionally 'accidentally' running her foot up the inside of his leg while Tom spoke –purely for show of course that by the time Tom had told him what he was doing there hardly a minute later, the man in front of him was so hot under the collar and assumedly so deeply in lust with Bellatrix he held his hand out in front of Tom to shake it and say firmly, "you have a deal. I'll help in every single way I can."  
They had left promptly after, Bellatrix allowing the man a few more sentiments of explaining how he was so looking forward to working closely with Bellatrix –and Tom of course. Tom couldn't help but chuckle as they left the room after agreeing another date for his return.  
"You know, you keep that up and in some ten years time, they're going to know you as the woman who could get away with murder." He smiled only the slightest bit, standing as he always did, his shoulders back and his chest up. It was probably the only time she had seen him smile so far, and she knew it was genuine as her father had not long ago said to her 'he never gives a genuine smile, does he?'  
" I was hoping more like five years, my Lord." She said innocently enough though she too could not help but smile as she walked beside him and they left the man's office in the large Russian Ministry building without so much as a backward glance._

Suddenly jolted out of her train of thought, Bellatrix sat up and turned. She had the oddest feeling someone was behind her watching her once more and this time she would find out who or what it was and kill it. She looked at the manor grounds, scanning them for any sign of change of motion. Her dagger was beside her and she picked it up.  
"Wouldn't kill me would you?" a voice said, coming from where she had just been. Standing in front of her reclining seat was none other than her blood traitor cousin, Sirius Black.  
Bellatrix stood suddenly, looking more than shocked. He was the last person she was expecting to see.  
"How the hell did you get in here?!" she hissed. Her cousin looked rough. He looked as if he had been through the mill and was exhausted.  
"Those protection charms your father has used don't work for animals," He said calmly, "could you put the knife down? It's extremely unnerving."  
"Get out." She said simply, not dropping her weapon.  
"But Bella..." he said exasperatedly, "your note... Please."  
"I changed my mind, you can't come see me," She said simply as she turned and walked away towards the manor, "now go away back to your stupid little blood traitor friend's house."  
"Bellatrix, _please."_ Sirius said as he made a grab for his cousin's arm. She stopped as he made a grab for her arm. She turned, pursing her lips slightly and shrugging herself free from his grasp. She folded her arms over her now even more defined stomach.  
"You have one minute to tell me what you're doing here. If I don't like the sound of it you better get as far away from here as you can or I'll destroy that little mudblood friend of yours immediately.  
"I have nowhere to go." He said simply, not arguing with her or getting angry at the terminology she used.  
"What?" she asked confused.

"I was supposed to go and stay with Remus for the rest of the holdays but his family have had an emergency and left for Sweden, where his father's family are." He continued.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Bellarix asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "you're certainly not welcome here."  
"I have nowhere else to go."  
"And what the blood hell do you expect me to do about that?"

Druella almost screamed when she saw the large black dog standing beside her daughter.  
"What in the name of _Merlin_ is _that_?!" she shrieked.  
Bellatrix frowned and said innocently, "Mother. Don't be so harsh. A friend came to visit and she needed me to look after her dog for the rest of the summer. I said yes. It's no problem, is it? Is it daddy?"

Cygnus was stood looking rather surprised, "Well he's certainly a very handsome dog."  
Cygnus crouched low to bring his hand out, "is he well trained?" he continued, to which the large dog who had been told to be on his best behaviour shook Cygnus's hand and wagged his tail. Cygnus looked impressed and gave the large dog a rub around the back of his ears, "I like him. That's nice of you to say you'll keep him for the summer, Bellatrix."  
Cygnus nodded in approval and the large dog looked up at Bellatrix, now happier than ever and wagging his tail even more.

" _What? Cygnus no!"_ Druella shrieked, absolutely horrified to whatever her husband had agreed to, "where is he supposed to stay?!"  
"In my room of course. I'll take full responsibility, don't worry mother. I have perfect access to the large balcony and our grounds are absolutely massive, he'll have plenty of space for freedom. Besides, he's already so well trained I hardly think it necessary to make him stay outside in the cold."  
"It's summer, Bellatrix, he can stay outside!" Druella hissed, to which her husband reappeared, whiskey in hand.  
"Don't be ridiculous, it's still far too cold for the poor animal at nights." He frowned at his wife.  
"Well what will he eat?!" Druella tried.  
"The same thing we eat, mother." Bellatrix said calmly as the large dog shuffled closer to Bellatrix as if he were worried Druella would attempt to throw him outside. He whined slightly, his ears dropping back. Bellatrix continued, leaning down and hugging the great dog around his body as he sat tall, "see he's upset now. He's extremely smart, understands everything you say to him or about him. Besides it's just for the last few weeks of summer."  
"It's fine Bellatrix. Enjoy your new dog." Cygnus said, dismissing his wife with a wave of his hand.  
"But-" Druella started before Bellatrix cut in.  
"Thanks daddy!" she said standing and kissing her father's cheek before walking away, Sirius following her.

Once they were in her room, Sirius was quick in pressing a kiss to his cousin's cheek as she turned away, but before she could even turn back or say anything, he was back into his dog form as he hopped onto the bed immediately taking his usual side and almost immediately falling asleep at how comfortable her bed was. He shut his eyes and attempted to get some sleep, absolutely exhausted from the few days of trying to find a way of figuring out what to say to his cousin. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile a little as Sirius made himself comfortable. He took up almost as much space as he did when he was human and atop the white cotton sheets in her mostly mahogany and black room. She would let him rest and she wouldn't say it but he really looked like he needed it. She made her way out onto the balcony, laying back out onto another lounger under the hot mid-july sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Looking for inspiration! Please send requests!**

Though the windows and doors were all wide open, and enchanted fans were blowing cool wind at all of the members of the Black family, the whole Black manor was stifling hot. Everyone was feeling particularly lazy, even Sirius in his animagus form was lying on the cool ground outside in the shade. His cousin, though she had been nice enough to him wasn't quite herself. He knew it would take a lot more to make her feel better –plus it didn't help that he was constantly as his animagus form and not in his human form where he could talk to her.

Standing up from his spot on the floor, Sirius walked inside to find his cousin. He hadn't heard her or seen her all day, and she had been gone since Sirius had woken in the morning. Pushing his way into Bellatrix's room, he looked around and found she still wasn't back. Sighing slightly and jumping up onto her bed, he lay down on top of her cool sheets and closed his eyes once more. He was bored, and wanted to know where she was.

He had been staying with Bellatrix for a little over a week now, and this was the third time she had disappeared without warning. Perhaps that was what made him think she was not quite herself with him. Normally they shared everything, but she had been acting secretive for some time now. He knew this wasn't new either as he recalled the conversation he had with Andromeda close to the end of their term before summer.

Just at that moment, none other than Andromeda peered into Bellatrix's room, "Bella?" she called before she noticed the large black dog on her older sister's bed. Andromeda walked in, smiling a little at the animal. Sirius lifted his head as Andromeda ran her fingers through his fur, "You poor thing, you must be sweltering with all of this fur. Not the mention it's black." She chuckled before she realised she was talking to a dog and she stood up straight and made her way to Bellatrix's closet, staring at it for some time. Sirius was watching her with some curiosity, wandering what she was doing. He watched as Andromeda looked through her things, drumming her fingers on the door of her sister's wardrobe as she stood once more to look at it. She closed the door and instead went to her bedside table to open the first draw. Although Sirius got on well with Andromeda, he knew she was up to something. Immediately, he assumed it was the same thing he was thinking. Where was his cousin going all the time? Where did she keep disappearing? And though he also wanted to know, he stood on the bed and let out a low growl. Immediately Andromeda jumped up to standing. The large black dog was bearing his teeth at her; she was clearly doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Furrowing her eyebrows slightly, she closed the draw before she had even had a chance to look through it properly.

"Fine." She said, rolling her eyes, "I won't look through it."  
Sirius remained standing until Andromeda had taken a step back and then he lay back on the bed where he had been before, calming himself immediately, though he continued to watch her.  
With a huff, and a murmur of something under her breath, Andromeda left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sirius?" Bellatrix whispered, leaning over the bed.  
Immediately his ears pricked up and he looked up at her. He didn't know how long he had been asleep –though he guessed a few hours judging by how dark it was outside, but at that moment he didn't care, he was simply very happy to see her.  
"Hi." She smiled at him, kissing the top of his head. Immediately he smelt multiple things on her. It smelt like she had been outside in the grasses and a faint tinge of something else he couldn't quite place. She looked outside of her door to see how deserted the house was and locked her door as she shut it once more. He knew that meant it was possible for him to finally, after days become his normal self again.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked as he picked up the whiskey bottle on the bedside cabinet and stretched out his human body.  
"Father and I were out visiting a friend of his and their daughter. He thought it would be nice for me to come along, so I did." She said, quick to lie easily and simply. She was smart, and had placed a noise concealing charm on her room, so no noise came out of it but noise could come in.  
"And you were gone the whole day for _that_?" he asked, not at all believing the story she gave him.  
"They live in France. And I don't know why you care anyway." She said raising an eyebrow. Of course she knew she couldn't tell her cousin, though she more than anything wanted to see the look on his face if she did. He'd hate her more than he did now.  
"I was bored without you." He shrugged before rubbing the back of his head and collapsing back onto her bed.  
"I've got some good news," Bellatrix said, pulling off her heels and walking around to the bed where she turned to show him her back to which he unzipped the back of her crimson red, figure hugging dress. "Mother is going away to visit her brother, she's taking Narcissa too. She'll be gone until the final two weeks of summer. That means the next month is all just you and I. And Andromeda of course, but she won't get in our way if we don't get in hers."  
"So you won't be disappearing off randomly?" he asked as he unzipped her dress.  
"I may have to go places with father every now and again." She said coolly as she slipped out of the dress and hung it back into her wardrobe. Of course, she wasn't wearing anything under the dress.

Totally distracted by her body, Sirius sat up and on the edge of the bed, "Well..." he said, cocking an eyebrow and giving her a cheeky grin, "that view never gets old."  
Ignoring his comment though she couldn't help but smile as she turned away from him, she pulled on her silk black robe that fell just above her ankles, tying it tight around her waist and walking into her private bathroom.  
He followed her in, watching her as she took of her makeup and shook out her hair which by this evening was already very messy.  
Noticing a twig in her hair, Sirius pulled it out and cocked an eyebrow, holding it up to show her, "So did you have to trek through the forest to get to these friends?"  
"Not quite. His daughter and I did go for a walk though." She said innocently as she began to run the huge bath. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts in the prefect's bathroom, but much nicer. It was white marble and had layers of golden taps, which poured out beautiful colourful water, and beautiful smells with it. The bubbles started filling up, and Bellatrix ran her hands through her hair, opening the curls that were done into her hair.

Sitting on the side of the bath to make sure the water was as hot as she usually liked it, Sirius caught a glimpse of her legs as the robe slipped away from her body slightly in her position. He also caught sight of her thigh, which had a large cut on it and looked very sore.  
"What happened there?" he asked, leaning against the marble of the sink and gesturing to her leg.  
"It's old. One of our many trips into the forest –play fighting." She said simply, only taking a glance at what her cousin was gesturing to.  
"And you didn't think to heal it while we were in Hogwarts?" he asked.  
"Too busy with final exams." She stated bluntly.  
"I'll bandage it at least." He said as he shrugged, walking over to his cousin and crouching down in front of her.  
"It's fine." She said with a shrug.  
Sirius could tell the wound was new. If what she was saying was correct, it would have had to have been at least a month old, and the way in which it was looking as raw as it was done the same day, was making Sirius really doubt his cousin.  
"I insist." He said as he went to one of her few cupboards.  
"The far left." She said as she watched him.

Of course she wouldn't tell her cousin but she had gotten it indeed, that very same day. She was unable to use magic outside of school and therefore this fight had been one against a mudblood couple in West Yorkshire who simply needed to be killed, as they were petitioning their rights to be treated as purebloods were. Bellatrix had immediately volunteered for the job as nothing made her more furious than mudbloods who thought they had the same rights are purebloods.  
Bellatrix watched as her cousin cleaned the wound. The potion he was using stung but Bellatrix only flinched the slightest bit. She was getting used to pain. Her threshold for it was getting higher. That's why, when the husband of the couple attempted to attack her, she hardly felt the kitchen knife he had grabbed in desperation, cut into her skin. It was no wonder Tom was training her to endure pain, she hardly felt a thing and was hardly slowed down.

 _She had killed them both in a matter of minutes. The woman had been easy, she was weak and wasn't quick enough to get her wand. Bellatrix had gripped her by the hair as she had crawled away screaming for help and slit her throat. The husband was next. She had to resort to a lot of physical fighting, as her dagger was slippery from blood –the thing she had to learn next how to avoid in case of exactly what had happened to her, she had been slowed. Tom would have been furious if he found out, so of course she couldn't go to him to tell him and she had no time to spend scowling and licking her wounds. Her blood lust was increased tenfold after watching the filth's blood spray everywhere. She had wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, wiping some of the blood on her face. She didn't care. She loved it. His knife had caught her skin as she went after him, luckily she had just about pulled away to decrease the damage done to her, but he still caught her skin and tore a wound into her flesh.  
"I told you I'd be kind enough to let you watch exactly what I was going to do to your filthy mudblood wife. You're next, _filth, _and this time I won't be so kind_." _She had snarled.  
She was quick to grab his wrist as he went for her again, between her hands and break it swiftly, forcing him to scream out in pain and drop the knife. She watched as he dropped to his knees, holding his now splintered wrist, he had tears down his face.  
"Don't worry. I'll let you join your beloved." She cooed sweetly as she cleaned the handle of her dagger on her shirt. She crouched low to face him as she brought the blade up to her mouth to lick some of the blood off before she spat it out beside him, "tastes as dirty as I thought it might. How about yours?"  
She gripped his shoulder and was quick to push her dagger straight into his chest and into his heart. His breath had caught, and the moment she had pulled it out of his chest, he dropped down on the floor at her feet, dead.  
"Where you belong." She murmured, stepping back to admire her work before she disapparated back to her Master, "It's done."  
"I see you're not a time waster when it comes to such things." He said, his eyes running over her blood stained arms, his expression in a sort of approval.  
Bellatrix had said nothing, she simply nodded and left after his praise._

Her father had cleaned her up the moment he got back with a simple spell, removing all of the blood stained onto her body and changing her into a red cocktail dress and the heels with a simple flick of his wand. He had asked her to tell him everything, and he had even let her drink a glass of his favourite whiskey he was so pleased. He was quick to pick up on her mistake of her dagger, and promised to teach her exactly how to avoid the problem.

And so there she found herself, sitting with her cousin in her bathroom, waiting for the bath to fill up and watching him as he so carefully cleaned the wound. She stood as he finished, dropping her robe to the floor. Still on his knees in front of her, a sort of boyish happiness found his face as he looked up at his cousin's perfect body. He could tell she had certainly been working out. Her body was even more lean and toned, muscles slightly more defined on her arms and legs, not to mention how good her abs were looking. She turned as he stood, and sat in the bath as it was about full enough.  
"Well?" she asked, pouting her lips ever so slightly and gesturing to the bath, "since when do you not want to get in with me?"

Though Sirius knew he would be playing with fire if he got in with her, she didn't have to ask twice. Immediately he stripped as she sat back against one edge of the tub, watching him as he removed every garment and then finally stepped in to the tub with her. He sat back against the side of the large, square type tub beside her, to which she relaxed further and allowed her head under the water for only a moment to soak her hair. Sirius was quick to get her shampoo and conditioner.  
"So tell me," he said simply, as she moved between his legs in the tub to let him start washing her hair for her, "where did you _really_ get that huge gash in your thigh?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly as he lathered it up and massaged her hair through with his fingers.  
"I know a hex when I see one, and I also know a dagger cut when I see one. And I can assure you, this is no hex, it's the latter." He said bluntly, now massing down to her shoulders and rinsing out her hair from the shampoo.  
"Stop asking me questions, I'm trying to enjoy myself." She murmured, not sure what to say to him. She could _not_ tell him the truth, he'd freak out.  
He started on the conditioner, working it through her dark hair. He left it in for a few moments more, used to this routine and aware of the way she liked to take a bath. He picked up her bath sponge, dipping it in the hot water and rubbing it across her back and shoulders before pulling her back to his chest and running it across the rest of her body.  
"Fine," he said calmly while rubbing the sponge over her breasts and to her stomach before he washed her hair free of the conditioner, "don't tell me. But you know I'll find out."

Ignoring him, and after some time enjoying her bath, she made her way out, wrapping herself in her towel. He stayed in for a few more minutes, thinking hard. He knew she had lied to him when she had said she was out with her father. How? He had seen Cygnus sneaking from his study to the liquor cabinet in the library as he had run out of whiskey. Of course, Cygnus was only trying to hide from his wife and his daughters as he had given them the same excuse as Bellatrix –and naturally, he hadn't thought he would have to hide from the dog. Little did Cygnus know...


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: This chapter contains bestiality and explicit content. Not for the light hearted.**

"You're a liar." Sirius stated simply as he watched his cousin ring out her hair, still wrapped in a towel.  
Bellatrix frowned momentarily in confusion before she rolled her eyes at her cousin, "whatever."  
"Don't just give me that ' _whatever_ '!" he growled, "I saw your father here earlier!"

Bellatrix paused before she sat up, her voice now low in anger, "I'm going to go to sleep now. In the morning, if I find that you're still here, I will know that you've accepted that I have my own life and go and do my own things that are _not_ your concern, therefore I don't need to tell you. _If_ however, I wake up and you're not here, I will understand that you're an absolute _moron_ who can't keep his nose out of my business and also can't handle the fact that I _won't stand it!"_  
"Who are you _fucking_?" he spat.  
Bellatrix was quick to slap her cousin, "how _dare_ you!"

As they both knew as well as one another, Sirius's temper was just as bad as Bellatrix's. "HOW DARE _I?"_ he shouted, recoiling from her slap furiously and gripping her wrists to grip hard in his hands and push above her head before he growled, "You want to play that game with me, Bella? Because I assure you I will win."  
"Let _go_ of me!" she shrieked, kicking him away. With his free hand, he grabbed at one of her legs to pin her down properly.

"Come on cousin, fight harder." He spat viciously at her, easily able to pin her.  
"LET _GO_!" She snarled, leaning forward to her cousin to free one of her legs, wrap around him and lock him tightly so she was in control.  
He still gripped her wrists, but she was quick to free herself as she twisted out of his grip and grabbed his arm, holding it as if she was going to break it.

"You want to play rough?" she purred, leaning down to him as he grit his teeth and running her tongue along the side of his face.  
He recoiled once more, pushing her off him to which she fell on her stomach. He gripped both of her arms, pulling them behind her and pulling her up. She mewled, hissing in pain, completely stuck in this position.  
"Maybe this time we should," he growled, suddenly flipping her over and pinning her hands above her head with one strong arm, the other hand gripping her throat tightly and squeezing, "Who is it? Who are you fucking?"  
"No one." She said, fast becoming desperate.  
"No? Then what are you doing? Going out killing muggleborns for the hell of it? No. You wouldn't hide such a thing from me. You'd shove it in my face." He snarled, his unrelenting grip starting to hurt.

" _Sirius..."_ she groaned, his grip on her now really starting to hurt.  
"What?" he pouted sarcastically, "am I hurting you?"  
" _Sirius..."_ she groaned again this time in almost a sweet purr, pursing her lower lip and moving her legs from under him to hook one around his waist and pull his body in closer to hers, " _please."_

"You're not going to get away with it by trying to fuck me."  
"But you're _hurting_ me." She said, batting her lashes a couple of times at him.  
"I don't _care."_ He tried, though he had no real intention of hurting her, he let go of her wrists an placed the second hand over his first. She parted her lips in attempt to get some breath, scratching at his wrists. She was sudden and quick, knowing she was fast not only loosing the fight but her breath. She gripped at his waist and used him as leverage to kick him off.

Managing to throw him off, she breathed hard for a moment, before grasping him by his hair. He was too quick, he grabbed her upper arms and pinned her back down. By now, they weren't fighting for a reason, they were fighting for nothing, and they loved it. He threw her to the ground, grabbing her throat again.  
" _Dog."_ she spat at him.  
" _Whore."_ He spat back.  
" _GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"_ she shrieked, slapping him hard. The slap dizzied him and his hands loosened.

"Let me show you what happens to whores like you." He snarled, and no sooner had she gotten herself free than standing in front of her was the great big black dog.  
Clearly she had angered him too much, and she had pressed a few buttons with the 'dog' remarks. He growled lowly as she moved back onto her bed to attempt to get to the other side of it before he had jumped onto the bed and pinned her by the back of her shoulders. She couldn't move again and his unrelenting grip didn't help. Her screams were muffled by the blankets on her bed. He growled darkly, biting hard at the back of her shoulder to leave a set of teeth marks in her. She mewed, whining into the blankets and struggling against him.

His huge paws pressed into her shoulders, forcing her down into the bed. She attempted to turn suddenly, but his paws remained where they were. He bit and tore at the towel around her body, dragging his teeth across her back and suddenly she was still. She gasped, she knew she had worked him up enough, but this, she was not expecting. He growled darkly as a threat, though he noticed she had stopped struggling now. Her hair was splayed out as she had thrown herself forward earlier and his paws moved from her shoulders to just above them. Suddenly and by no means being gentle, Sirius was quick to force himself into her, making her mew in pain, arch and squirm to him, he was too big, she couldn't take him all, but with a few violent thrusts into her wet heat on his part and a few whimpers from her, he was finally, fully into her. Her legs spread automatically; she couldn't handle it all in her with her legs so closed. He licked the wound he had left on her shoulder and the back of her neck as he growled slightly, starting to push himself roughly into her, his thrusts ragged at first, she squirmed. His hot breath on the skin of her neck and back sent shivers down her spine as he sped up immediately, starting to thrust roughly into her.

" _Mmmh, yes,"_ she moaned, she couldn't help herself, he was so thick and big in her, she felt full only with half of him in her.  
Her fingers grasped around his big paws tightly as she arched her back up to him, spreading her legs for him to do with as he pleased. His quick and violent motions almost threw her forward with every thrust, and her shoulders met his arms as he continued to push himself into her. She spread her legs wider, arching her back high up against him and pressing into his great, fur covered body.  
"Oh, _Sirius!"_ she moaned, closing her eyes for a moment.

He wanted her whimpering and doing everything he wanted her to. He let go of her and pulled away for a moment to turn back into his human self. Before she could even turn around, he gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand and with the other, gripped her hips to pull her body back to him. Finally, she was able to take most of him in her, her hips met his thrusts as he slammed into her repeatedly. Her legs were shaking as he hit her sweet spot over and over again, her moans increasingly getting louder and louder as she already neared a climax. But Sirius was far from done. He pulled her back with him, bending her over the side of the bed rather than on top of the bed. He continued to thrust into her, now pressing her harder into her mattress.

"Sirius-" she tried but he was quick to tell her to shut up. His hand landed hard on her ass eliciting another mewl, though she didn't move away in the slightest bit. Bellatrix was never one to shy away from pain and he knew it. She arched her hips to her cousin, letting out another moan as she felt his mouth between her legs, teasing her and tasting her. After but few moments of having his mouth on her hot, wet heat, she reached her climax. He tasted her sweet juices, letting some drip down her legs before he was back inside of her. He forced her head down onto the bed as he thrust into her once more, grasping her hips tightly and soon after feeling her slick walls clamp down on his thick, throbbing member as she reached yet another orgasm, soon followed by him. He groaned as he filled her with his thick, hot liquid, pushing himself as far into her as he could.

He pushed her onto her bed, letting her go beneath him as he walked back into the bathroom to get his clothes. He was furious at her and he never knew why he couldn't just be angry –he always had to do this. She was a temptress, filled with beauty and rage and that was exactly why he needed her and why he went back to her every time. Not saying a word to one another, Sirius turned back into his animagus self and lay in bed with his cousin, allowing her to press to his warm fur, though she didn't need to in the sweltering heat. They left the large floor to ceiling balcony doors open, the hot weather and private grounds of no concern to either of them. Bellatrix's back was to the great dog's body as they slept, comfortable in the company of one another and the secrets they didn't want revealed now long forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

Many of their nights were similar. Bellatrix remained quiet about where she was going and Sirius didn't ask. Their nights ended the same way. Her cool touch and her dark eyes on his perfect body as he lay in the darkness; her nails always woke him up, as she dragged them into his flesh and woke him, riling him enough to want her over and over again. He began to crave her body, the way she moaned and the way her body arched as he hurt her. But no sooner had their summer started, than it ended. In the final week of their summer, Sirius was to go back to James's house as he and his family had returned from their holiday.

They left through the forests, walking on a hot August day through the open forests they had walked in many times over the summer as always. Bellatrix had hunted in these woods, practiced her knife skills and used all of the magic she could without using a wand. Sirius had on a few occasions followed her into the woods without her knowledge, watched her as she ran and practiced with her dagger –how she had improved. By the end of summer, it was safe to say his cousin was not one to cross anymore. He wasn't sure why she was practicing such skills.

Never the less, when they came together, it seemed nothing had changed between them. They still laughed as they did when they were young, still played and fought as they did when they were young. But their sense of freedom was limited to the forest. They were often together in the dappled sunlight of the trees, and it was their secret, they remained there for hours until it was getting dark, and Druella was back from her many social calls and Cygnus was back from work.

"You know," she said to him as they walked through the forests one final time together, "you could stay. Just go back to your mother and father. Tell them you shouldn't have left."  
"You know as well as I that even if I wanted to go home, I couldn't. Once you're disowned, that's it, you're disowned." He said, watching his cousin's reaction.  
She didn't say anything for a few moments, though he could tell she was thinking, "I could talk to your mother and father."  
"What so you can get in as much trouble as me?" he grinned.  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid like you, I don't know where you got it from."

They were making their way far out enough of the grounds so that he could apparate back to James's house.  
About far enough, Sirius paused to look at his cousin, "No matter how crazy you get... and you are _pretty_ fucking crazy, I've got to say-"  
Bellatrix interrupted her cousin, not wanting to hear what he was going to say, "See you at school."  
Sirius nodded before leaning over his cousin to press a kiss to her mouth. They hardly kissed, it was too intimate for them –which seemed stupid considering the fact that they were naked in more than one way with one another, but although it was an unspoken truth between them, he couldn't help himself. She didn't stop him either, and as she leant into him, his hand grasped her waist to pull her closer only momentarily.  
"Thanks for helping me out this summer, Bella." He shrugged.  
Bellatrix nodded, "our secret."  
Without so much as another word, they both disapparated; Bellatrix to her room, which now felt so empty and Sirius to James's house, which now felt so strange to be in once more.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the second day back, everyone was up and in the hall early for breakfast before the first classes of the term began. There was a lot of chatter amongst the students as their post came. Letters were being dropped for first years who were being congratulated for their houses they were put into, and even some parcels of forgotten cloaks, jumpers and toothbrushes came too.

Narcissa, the youngest of the three Black sister's was sat opposite her older sister who was looking at her new sixth year timetable and sat next to her eldest sister who was looking over the Daily Prophet newspaper which had just been dropped beside her by her large eagle owl which was now sat beside her on the table, grooming his feathers between helping himself to a small plate of water Bellatrix had just made appear in front of him.  
"You'll be fine," Andromeda said calmly to her younger sister who's eyes were wide in fear as she looked at her own timetable, "Just ask someone if you get lost."  
"Only if they're wearing Slytherin colours." Bellatrix murmured, not looking away from her paper.  
" _Bella_ ," Andromeda said as Narcissa frowned even more, "anyone. It's a big castle but you'll learn. Look. Just go with the other Slytherin first years, you'll be fine. Go now. You don't want to get lost. Look, they're leaving."  
"Okay..." Narcissa said uncertainly, her large brown eyes on the group of Slytherin first years who stood up.

No sooner had she left than three more people joined them; Regulus Black and the two Lestrange brothers Rodolphus and Rabastan. Rabastan was good friends with Regulus, they oftened remained together as they were in the same year and all of the same classes.  
Bellatrix was so busy focussing on the front page, she hardly said hello, though Regulus, Rabastan and Andromeda began talking immediately about their first class they had together.  
"Have you seen this?" Bellatrix asked, tuning the paper to Rodolphus slightly to give him a look at the main headline and the under title as he poured himself a drink and helped himself to toast, which read:

"MORE MASS KILLINGS ENSUE. IS THE WIZARDING WORLD AT THREAT?"  
How many more must be killed? The mark which the Ministry are now referring to as the Dark Mark has been found again, this time above Hertfordshire.

"Yeah. I saw it when I got in this morning. Didn't get a chance to read it though." Rodolphus answered quietly, little did everyone know, the picture of the mark in the sky had been left by none other than Bellatrix herself.  
Bellatrix looked up, and almost everyone seemed to be fixated on the headline and the picture of the dark mark in the sky, which was an exact copy of the tattoo on her forearm. A lot of conversations were being brought up and conversations of 'who is he?' and 'what the hell is that?' in many tones were being asked along all four tables.  
"Look, 'this mark has appeared now for the third time. The Ministry have warned, should anyone see this mark, they should contact the Ministry directly and immediately.'" Bellatrix said almost under her breath, though Rodolphus was listening to her carefully. Lucius was quick to join the table, and immediately, he was roped in to the conversation.  
"I don't understand. How are you able to do that? You're not eighteen yet, they can still trace you surely." Lucius said quietly as he poured himself a drink and straightened his tie.  
"No. As long as it's not my wand, it's fine. I don't want to talk about this here."  
"You have to tell us." Rodolphus added curiously.  
"No I don't." She said, helping herself to a drink, which Lucius had refilled for her.  
"Lay _low_ Bellatrix, he's got to understand this is more dangerous for you than him."  
"I know that. But I don't care. I won't get caught. I'm too good. Besides, I _never use my own wand_."  
Both boys continued to look at her with curiosity and she rolled her eyes to continue, "I never use a wand to kill, and well as for this, let's not go into details _."_ She said, gesturing mildly to the front paper, where the Dark Mark was still glowing brightly.  
"You're not letting on enough... I don't understand..." Lucius frowned.  
Rodolphus sighed as he finally understood, "don't be stupid. Surely you get it. He's given her the mark. Hasn't he, Bella? He must've if he's letting you do this type of stuff."  
Clearing her throat suddenly as Narcissa came running back as she realised she had forgotten her book, Bellatrix said no more.

"I don't know where I'm going." She whined to her older sister.  
Bellatrix sighed a little, "What class do you have?" She asked as her sister's eyes welled up.  
"Potions." She sniffed.  
"We're going past there, we'll take you..." Bellatrix said, putting the paper down and picking up her books on the table beside her before she rolled her eyes, "Well be nice then." Bellatrix added, looking at the two boys beside her before gesturing to her sister.  
"Oh, hi Cissa." Rodolphus said, standing up beside Bellatrix as he too grabbed his books.  
"You remember Rodolphus," Bellatrix said as she stood up beside her sister who nodded. Narcissa went ever so slightly pink as she turned to the other boy in front of her. Lucius smiled at her, both boys knew her of course, as they were good friends of the family, "And your favourite, Lucius."  
Narcissa turned a shade of red as she looked down. Bellatrix grinned as Lucius smiled at her youngest sister. Most people were now leaving the hall to get to their classes, and small crowds of people were dribbling out of the hall a few people at a time, going their various ways to their classes.  
"You'll be fine," Lucius said as nicely as he could, which was hard because as Bellatrix liked to remind him, he always looked like he had a pole up his ass and came from the fifteenth century with his fur coats and his perfectly slicked back white blonde hair. Lucius continued, "Slughorn is nice, he'll understand why you're late. And he always favours Slytherins, _naturally_."

Narcissa nodded, she may have only been eleven, but at the Christmas Ball the family had held the previous year she had heard her mother talking to Abraxas, Lucius's father about the two potentially being married. Abraxas of course was completely taken to the idea and agreed to meet with Druella to talk about it. She doubted Lucius knew, but she intended to make it happen, and as soon as she was eighteen. He may have been six years older than her, but he had a huge inheritance and was extremely good looking, as her mother had said –'a win on both ends and usually very rare', so she was not about to throw away the opportunity quickly.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix listened as Narcissa swooned, complimented and sweet talked the whole way to potions with Lucius. Rodolphus was finding it hard to hold back his laughter, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes ever time her sister giggled or complemented. His ego was already so big, it didn't need any more inflating.

Turning around after closing the door and of course being the perfect gentleman who had held the door open and bid her a kind farewell and a promise to see her at dinner, Lucius was faced with Rodolphus who was stood back away from Bellatrix who had her arms folded and her lips pursed. He knew that look.  
"What?" he asked while shrugging his shoulders.  
Bellatrix cocked her head slightly before she hit him hard over the head with her large textbook, "She's _eleven,_ Lucius." She hissed as he cowered, attempting to protect himself.  
"My father told me to be nice to her!" he said, attempting to defend himself.  
"I don't _care!_ That's my little sister." She said, hitting him with her textbook once more.  
"Ok, _okay!"_ he said, holding his hands up in attempt to protect himself again, "I'm sorry!"  
She nodded briefly, holding her books back in her arms and smiling as she walked away, "good."  
Rodolphus, who was still a few steps behind her said nothing though his eyebrows were raised in a sort of fear for his own life should he say anything.

It was just their luck, that none other than James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were listening in and walking to class the same way they were.  
"You know..." James said to Lucius suddenly as he caught up, slipping his arm around Bellatrix's shoulders to push between her and Lucius to press into her as she walked, "The feisty ones are always more fun, Lucy-boy. And I know just as well as you do, that this one is more than just feisty."  
"James-" Sirius began, knowing it wasn't a good idea to do what he was doing.  
Both Rodolphus and Sirius moved as quickly as they could, and just in time or the book would have hit him as Bellatrix hardly gave him a sideways glance before she took a massive swing and hit James as hard as she could over the head with it. He groaned and fell back.  
"How's that for feisty? Believe me you'd get a lot of it if that's what you want," She said, raising an eyebrow as he backed up against the wall and she followed but shoved her books into Rodolphus's arms and lifted the sleeves of her shirt, "You like that? I can give you a lot more."  
" _Fuck,_ Black" he groaned, pressing into the wall, "I was just _kidding_."  
Bellatrix naturally was a very tactile person, there was no denying and so when she grabbed the scruff of his collar to which his friends started towards her, Bellatrix pushed James back into the wall and leant in close to him and lifted her hand to stop them coming any closer, "Well I wasn't just kidding," she purred in a whisper so only he could hear her, raising an eyebrow and licking her lower lip –of course she was messing with him and clearly it was working as he went red and gulped, though Rodolphus grinned and leaned against the opposite wall watching with complete amusement, "If that's what you're into sweetie, I'd be happy to help any friend of my dear cousin's."

Bellatrix took a look to her cousin who was standing closest to her.  
"We don't need this in our first week back. James. Apologise and let's go. We're going to be late." Remus said calmly. Sirius watched his cousin, whose lips were pursed as she looked at him.  
"I don't need to apologise to this insane slut." James said cooly, though he was clearly scared.  
Bellatrix looked back at him and pressed him harder to the wall, "Now there is no need for name calling. And you're right Potter, you don't need to apologise," she said innocently before she leant once more to his ear but spoke loud enough so that at least her cousin could hear, "you need to thank me, for all those dreams _and_ those nightmares that you don't understand; the dreams that send a chill down your body in the middle of the night when you're laying there awake and alone, only _wishing_ it was my tongue running down your body instead of a cold, lonely chill, with nothing but your hand for company." She was sudden in letting go, shoving him back into the wall once more.  
Half turning, Bellatrix only took a split second contemplating, before she turned again and her fist landed hard on his face. He groaned loudly as his head hit the wall and Sirius sighed loudly.  
" _Bellatrix._ " Sirius growled angrily, grabbing James before he slipped down the wall, almost unconscious with the force of the punch and holding his nose which was bleeding.  
"What?" she said innocently with a shrug, "I thought he liked feisty."

Bellatrix turned to walk away, still standing proud with her demeanour, her head in the air and Lucius and Rodolphus both shocked and extremely happy about what they had just witnessed.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sirius conjured a large handkerchief and handed it to James, whose robes were covered in blood.  
"Go to class, I'll take James to Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said. The other two boys walked away after some deliberation and Sirius began walking with James, who had his arm around his shoulder and was clearly feeling dizzy.  
"In my defence, I did say not to." Sirius murmured as James gave him a sideways glance which said 'I hate that bitch'.


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius Black was in his final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was however also late for class. It was already Friday but the class was one everyone in the class complained about because in their final year, the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses had been put in the same Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Their new professor had given them a class activity to see how much they had remembered from last year.

A pair had been first to go up, two Slytherins. The winner had to duel the next in line until they lost their duels –no exceptions and no matter how many duels they won, they had to fight the next until they lost. The longest had gone for Remus Lupin to fight four others, two Gryffindors and a Slytherin, before he lost to his fourth, James Potter. James had the pleasure of immediately duelling Lucius Malfoy, who after a few minutes of a battle had his wand disarmed. No sooner had James stopped smirking and cockily laughing at his opponents defeat than none other than Bellatrix Black was next.

She wore no expression on her face but James's smirk wore thin and turned to pure anger. He had come out of their fight with two black eyes and a broken nose. And he still remembered everything she had said to him on that train ride home at the end of their last school year, and therefore was determined to beat her. They bowed, and so the fight began. Flashes of coloured lights illuminated the classroom, which had been cleared out for the duelling.

There were a number left, and due to his tardiness, Sirius was forced to the back of the line. He wasn't the slightest bit worried about having to duel his cousin, James seemed to be wearing her out. But clearly he was wrong. After but a short few minutes, James getting more and more aggravated that he wasn't able to disarm her but Bellatrix hardly breaking a sweat as she blocked and threw spells with more and more power, James' wand flew out of his hand. He snarled at her as he moved away, sitting with everyone who had their turn.

Bellatrix pursed her glossed lips, standing and moving back once more. She tugged lightly at the back of her black school skirt as it had risen ever so slightly, and smoothed out her white shirt. The next duellist came on, and she had disarmed them in seconds. She was refraining from using any more magic than she was allowed, simple arming and disarming spells that were hardly any thought to her. By her fifth opponent, everyone was watching intently and Bellatrix was still hardly breaking a sweat. Sirius watched as his cousin's arm extended, her wrist giving the tiniest flick to produce an incredibly powerful disarming charm. At her seventh opponent, it came to Sirius's attention that everyone was watching her move with ease and were completely taken with how incredible she was –including their professor. He had moved forward slightly to get a better view, watching her disarm every spell with ease and create another with hardly a thought. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He had never seen such a young witch duel so expertly. One of her duels took a while and as he looked at the line in front of him, Sirius began to realise he might duel his cousin after all as there were only two left in front of him.

After but a few minutes it was Sirius's turn. He walked in front of her as she flipped a lose strand of hair back that had fallen out of place at no doubt her many duels, and her tongue ran along her lower lip. They bowed as they always had to, though their eyes never left one another. Sirius was the first to make a move, his cousin blocked the spell immediately. She threw one back extremely quickly, almost catching him off guard had he not been watching her so carefully. They fought, their magic becoming more powerful, their spells clashing with one another hard, hitting each other's disarming spells. The classroom looked like a display of a thousand firecrackers going off at once. They were getting lost in the fight, they were enjoying it too much, though they didn't say a word to one another. Sirius threw a spell he had seen her use, and it caught Bellatrix off. She disarmed it quickly, but couldn't help but grin. Their fights always turned nasty and suddenly, as they both realised how nasty this fight was about to get they didn't care that there was 40 others watching, nothing would stop them.

Throwing a curse at her cousin, Bellatrix watched as Sirius's eyes widened for just a moment before blocking the spell.  
Their professor shouted, "TO DISARM ONLY!"  
They weren't listening. Sirius countered her curse, returning one twice as strong to her, which she blocked. Her retaliation was harsh throwing three spells at him at once, which he fought off a little harder this time. They fought harder, and harder until they were panting, as their curses had turned dangerous, the rest of the class were against the walls and their professor was too scared to intervene for fear of being hit with a curse.  
Their fight was brutal and aggressive, and something they loved. Both were grinning and laughing at one another at the thrill of the fight and the memory of their many duels, their hearts hammering –though they didn't notice, Bellatrix used her curses wordlessly but Sirius continued to murmur his under his breath as he blocked his cousin's curses and threw back others, which she too blocked with ease.

Their professor was fed up, "BLACK! And ..BLACK! _STOP_!"  
They heard him but hardly stopped.  
"One second professor, my cousin is wearing, _thin,"_ Bellatrix said as she threw another curse at her cousin.  
"You're not going to win!" Sirius laughed, throwing another curse at his cousin.  
"Neither are you!" she spat back.  
They knew they were going to be in trouble for this, but they couldn't care less. They were focussed on each other and nothing else.

A sudden final disarming charm from them both at the same time had their wands flying out of their hands. They stopped dead, Bellatrix's hair having been thrown forward somewhat and Sirius's shirt now more messed than it was before. They were both panting.  
"A tie it is." Sirius murmured.  
" _Reduel!"_ a scruffy looking blonde haired Gryffindor yelled from the crowd that had been watching, everyone agreed loudly.  
"Gladly." Both Bellatrix and Sirius said as they went for their wands.  
"ENOUGH!" their professor yelled, stopping them both and looking extremely troubled, "Both of you _get to the headmaster's office. And DETENTION for a WEEK! Everyone OUT!_ Class dismissed! _"_


	17. Chapter 17

Bellatrix and Sirius Back had practically been brought up together. They had done everything together at a young age. They had a good childhood together, until of course, the day they walked through Hogwarts castle doors. Sirius hadn't known any better until he joined the school, and he had believed everything his mother and father had told him about pureblood supremacy, and their rights as Witches and Wizards –that is, until he met James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

However his cousin Bellatrix Black, could not have been more different. She agreed with all of their ideals and firmly believed in the ideologies of pureblood supremacy, and this did _not_ change when she walked through the Hogwarts castle doors. The cousins had been separated, and they had not been the same since then. However, one thing had not changed and that was the way they fought.

However, what they did have in common was that both Bellatrix and Sirius had a hatred towards rules. Sirius had demonstrating this hatred by defying his families views and leaving his home, whereas Bellatrix had demonstrated her hatred towards rules by becoming involved with a man who hired her to be his assassin which meant Bellatrix had to learn what her mother would have called 'very unladly like skills' and do 'very unladly' like things including getting herself into the bodies and minds of plenty of people.

From a young age of around 3 or 4, their mothers had noticed that when they fought –and this was often, being so close in age and being the children of Orion and Cygnus Black, they would come back to find the surrounding area –if not the entire house, in complete ruins. The two cousins would swear they hadn't touched a thing and that they had only been fighting with each other, that they hadn't moved any of their parent's things or done any damage, but yet, there was always something that had happened around them. And though their parents didn't believe them, it was true.

It came to their knowledge one day, when Bellatrix and Sirius began fighting over a toy broomstick they both wanted to ride that their power _together_ was something other than normal. Druella found that nothing like this happened when Bellatrix fought with her younger sister except maybe a mere few screams from Andromeda who would yell that Bellatrix had punched her, or accidentally broken a glass or two when they were rowing. And Walburga found that nothing like this happened either with Sirius when he fought with his younger brother except the same, a few bruises and perhaps an accidentally smashed vase.

Together, they seemed to have an extended amount of power. Their rage matched one another from a young age, they were constantly in influence of one another, and it was something their parents did not understand. Though their fighting became less common as they grew, they noticed their friendship became stronger.

And so after having told their husbands Orion and Cygnus, the two brothers decided to start teaching them earlier on. They taught them all the magic they could without using wands. However, when Sirius came back from his first year at Hogwarts his interest had dwindled slightly but Bellatrix was the complete opposite and in fact when Bellatrix had expressed an interest in her father's knife collection, he immediately took her hunting the next day with him in their manor forests, which were full of stags, deers and even some magical creatures.

So here Bellatrix and Sirius Black sat side by side, waiting in the Headmaster's office. They said nothing to one another for the moment and were both looking thoroughly pissed off that they had been sent there. Bellatrix had her arms folded and her lips pursed though she sat upright as if she were still proud to be there, and Sirius was slouched back on his chair and resting his chin on his knuckles, sighing that this was probably his hundredth visit. They heard the door open behind them and both turned, as soon as they saw it was the Headmaster immediately began trying to defend themselves.

"Headmaster we did nothing wrong-" Sirius began.  
"Honestly purely harmless duelling-" Bellatrix added in, agreeing with her cousin.  
"Really, we didn't do _anything..._ "  
"We weren't fighting either we just-"  
Dumbledore lifted his hand to silence them both. Immediately they quietened and said no more. He gestured to their seats they had so abruptly left and they sat once more.

"I do _not_ believe you were fighting, despite what I have been told." He said calmly, sitting opposite them in his large chair, "I do however, believe you both could have seriously harmed well –dare I say, not one another, but perhaps another in the room."  
Sirius and Bellatrix said nothing, but listened as Dumbledore continued, "I have seen you both duel on separate occasions and I must say, if that is how you duel apart, I can't imagine how you must duel against one another."  
Bellatrix took a sideways glance at Sirius, who she noticed was grinning just a little, though he wasn't looking at her.

Dumbledore nodded, pausing for a moment to watch them both carefully, "You both have incredible potential to become perhaps auras or something similar. The Ministry would be incredibly proud to have two people like yourselves working in some of their more _specialised_ services. It's a shame that potential was disregarded at a young age."  
"The _Ministry_?" Bellatrix asked, scoffing again and rolling her eyes, "Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?"  
Sirius sighed, his cousin was being incredibly difficult, though he couldn't understand why. He remained quiet for a moment.  
"How many times more must you be sent to me for duelling when you shouldn't have been? You know, since you both joined the school, I've seen you both in here together for this exact reason over forty times." Dumbledore chuckled.  
"So just give us whatever punishment you're going to give us and that'll be it." Bellatrix murmured.  
Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix over his half moon spectacles, "No punishment, I simply wished to fulfil my curiosities. And I think your professor has already issued detention."  
Both cousins gave almost exactly the same look to the Headmaster, who smiled and continued, "Off you go, Miss Black. I wish to talk to Mr Black alone for a moment."

Bellatrix was quick to leave.

"Sirius I must say, I do not normally ask my students for favours." Dumbledore said.  
Sirius nodded, "what is it Sir?"  
"I've received word from Madam Rosmerta that there is a student out of bounds late at night in Hogsmeade, who often apparates in and out of the Hog's Head."  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore blankly for a moment, "And you want me to..."  
"I believe it is Bellatrix. All I ask is that you talk to her, perhaps even follow her. I'm fully aware you know how to apparate. I know you are no longer very close, but you have a common respect for one another –perhaps there is still a type of love there for one another."  
"Not from her." He said flatly.  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius over his glasses, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. Perhaps I'm wrong. I suppose I should find out for myself."  
"No- I... Well I don't mind." Sirius said suddenly.  
"Very good. That is all, off you go my boy." He said calmly, standing once more. Sirius nodded and stood to leave.

As he got to the stairs, Dumbledore said suddenly, "You know, for someone who does not love another to risk their lives for them, as I can only imagine it would have been for Bellatrix should her parents have found out that you were staying with her, that's awfully kind. And you'll have to pardon me for saying this, but Bellatrix doesn't seem so kind to do that for someone she does not deeply care for."  
Sirius said nothing but turned to look at the headmaster for a moment. He smiled a little and nodded, "she's nice when she wants to be."  
"Perhaps. But 'being nice' isn't something the Black's are known for, everyone knows this fact. Blood is thicker than water, don't forget that."


	18. Chapter 18

She was late, but she was sure no one would notice her absence. She had been doing more important things and as soon as she was back on school grounds, she had cleaned herself of blood with a simple spell and made her way to the Halloween feast. She had grabbed her cloak from where she had left it in the passageway to the shrieking shack, pulling it over her mostly leather outfit and high boots that would most certainly not be acceptable for the feast –though she was far from caring.

Joining her table, which had enchanted candles above it and sitting between Lucius and Rodolphus in hope of keeping her voice low, which shouldn't have been hard in the cheerful talk of the great hall, along with some music Professor Flitwick had enchanted to play. They were among the hoard of their friends Lucian Crabbe –a big muscular boy with a strong jaw, Rose Greengrass –a beautiful blonde haired girl with a sharp tongue, Andre Dolohov –a tan, handsome Italian aristocratic boy and a few others, Bellatrix was starving, and helped herself to a well cooked steak before she began to talk to the two boys she was between.

"How did it go?" Rodolphus asked.  
"Awful," she hissed furiously, taking a bite of her steak and a sip of the pumpkin juice which she turned her nose up at, "tell me you have something to make this bloody awful drink any better?"  
Lucius poured some whiskey into the drink from a flask he had in his cloak.  
"Seven people but I only got six."  
" _How_?" both of the boys said together.  
"Keep your voices down. I don't know," she murmured, cutting harder than she needed to into the steak, "One got away."  
"How the _hell?"_ Rodolphus started before Bellatrix cut him off sharply.  
"You _fucking try killing seven people with one dagger and no magic."_ She hissed viciously before calming herself and taking in a breath, drinking down the spiked pumpkin juice before she snapped, "he's going to _kill_ me just because one _asshole_ managed to hide himself in a cupboard."  
"What are you going to do?" Lucius asked, looking worried for her.  
"I don't know..." she paused for a moment before sighing, "I'll have to go back."  
" _No."_ Growled Rodolphus, "By the time you go back, there'll be people there trying to find out who did this. And that seventh person will be long gone."  
"I managed to see his face and I got him in the back of the leg with my dagger. He wouldn't have gotten far."  
"Rodolphus is right, it's far too risky." Lucius said, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I have no _choice."_ She hissed at him.

Both boys looked at one another before they sighed and topped up her goblet with more whiskey.  
There was no changing her mind, once she was set on doing something, she got it done.  
Her lips still pursed tightly, she couldn't eat even though she was starving. Rodolphus's large hand on her lower back followed by a kiss pressed to her temple as he whispered into her hair and put his own dagger into her hand, calming her somewhat, "Don't tell him."  
Bellatrix nodded, tucking the dagger away perfectly and began eating once more now that dinner had disappeared and dessert had appeared and been there for some time. Everyone was enjoying the pumpkin pie and multiple other sweet dishes including Bellatrix who finally dug into something.

Two tables across, Sirius was thoroughly enjoying his Halloween meal. He and his friends were enjoying good conversation and laughing loudly. But of course, his cousin had caught his attention as she walked in late and looking very angry. He couldn't help but watch as she sat down between the two boys Lestrange and Malfoy, and also watch as they spoke in what must've been hushed whispers. Sirius joined the conversation again as James was retelling the story of how they had hung Severus by his feet and pulled down his trousers. Everyone who could hear was roaring with laughter.

Glancing back at his cousin as they all finished off their deserts, and some even helped themselves to seconds, he watched Rodolphus as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Sirius was now completely distracted. He didn't know what was going on and he would never admit to her, but seeing her with Rodolphus made a surge of jealousy hit him. If only Rodolphus knew not just three months prior, he had been fucking the egotistic aristocrat's future wife for hours until she was screaming Sirius's name.

No sooner had he thought this than his eyes met Bellatrix's, who just happened to look up at that very moment. She had finished what was on her plate. She stopped for just a moment, both were looking at one another through the crowds of people. Bellatrix was first to look away from her cousin by standing and leaving, as some people had already done. Sirius's table too was dwindling out. Remus and James had left the table to join Lily and a few of her friends back in the Gryffindor Tower for a game of exploding snap and other Halloween games.

Sirius stood as he watched his cousin walking out of the hall alone, leaving Peter at the table.  
Rodolphus had noticed Sirius watching Bellatrix, and watched Sirius's gaze follow her out of the room.  
"Come on Peter, let's go to the tower." He said calmly, still watching his cousin. They both left shortly after Bellatrix, but Sirius had a better idea.  
"I forgot my hat," Sirius said suddenly to Peter, "Go without me. I'll be up soon."  
Peter nodded, following a hoard of other Gryffindor students.

Sirius rounded the corner back to the hall and followed quickly after his cousin. She was using one of the main passages out by the whomping willow. No sooner had Sirius reached outside than his cousin had slipped in under the tree after freezing it with a simple spell. He followed her quickly in his animagus fom. He was determined to find out where it was that she was off to and being so secretive about. As soon as he had gotten under the tree, he saw her cloak go around a corner. He could hardly see what she had been wearing underneath, but her wavy hair was open and he could recognise her hair from a mile away.

He slowed after some time, realising he was right at the entrance to the shack. He remained in his animagus form as he pushed past the hatch and saw as his cousin shut the door to the shack behind her. He followed her out around the side, not wanting her to suspect him.

Continuing his way, he followed her through Hogsmeade until she got to the Hog's Head. She lifted her hood and went in. From what Sirius could see through the fogged up window, there was hardly anyone in there. Madam Rosmerta was bartending and facing the other way having a conversation with an old couple and hardly noticed as Bellatrix slipped to the back. Sirius was quick to follow her. He slipped through the door as another person went into the pub before he regained his human form in a booth not far from Bellatrix's. He held up a drinks menu in front of his face to shield him from view and peered from behind it as his cousin took her seat and moved her hood down. He couldn't see who she was talking to as they too had a hood up. She looked upset, disappointed in herself even. He needed a closer look to see who it was but no sooner had he leant forward a little more than the person she was talking to stood. She stood as well, and Sirius caught the tail end of her sentence, her voice desperate, "I didn't mean to. Just give me a few hours, I-I'll fix it."  
"Fix it?" he heard the person respond in a dark, dangerous voice. Sirius looked up once more, immediately he knew it was a man she was seeing and as he looked –perhaps at the wrong time, the man she was talking to slapped her hard across the cheek. She held her face, her breath catching. A surge of anger rushed through Sirius, and he was about to lose his temper as the man turned quickly and walked away, hardly glancing at Sirius. He recognised the man but couldn't put a name to his face, and it was far too late as he corrected his hood and Sirius had to hide behind the menu once more. Bellatrix was quick to walk after him, and she too hardly noticed he was there.

Immediately he was back into his animagus form, and he followed Bellatrix as she rounded the same corner the man had gone past, which led to the back exit of the Hog's Head.  
"I swear. _Please."_ Bellatrix said as she followed him back. He turned quickly, and pushed her to the wall, to which she gasped.  
"You have _failed_ me." He snarled viciously.  
Sirius watched from a distance, listening in as carefully as he could.  
"No, I _haven't._ I still have time to change this. And I was about to before you called me." She answered back. Sirius could see she was scared, but the man clearly wasn't.  
"Oh _please_. I don't know what I was thinking having a little _girl_ do this for me."  
"A 'little girl'?" she snapped back, pushing his hands off her –that was the Bellatrix Sirius knew. He watched as she stood to her full height in front of him, "I have _not_ failed you. Not yet. If I can't get him, _then_ I have failed you. Not yet, not once have I not done _exactly_ as you have asked of me. But _please_ there is only so much I can do without magic. And you know that if I really was just a 'little girl', you'd not have me. You'd have someone else."  
The cloaked man said nothing for a moment before he turned his head away, "I don't care how many hours it takes you tonight, find him and _kill him._ "  
Sirius gulped, watching carefully as his cousin nodded her voice now a lot calmer, "Yes My Lord."  
"You'll know where to find me. I want to know when it is done." He said, turning and walking away before all Sirius could see was his cousin alone, her back to the wall and the faint sound of a 'pop' as the mysterious man in the cloak disapparated.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE SCENE. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED.**

Despite the slightly heeled boots on her feet, Bellatrix was slowly making her way through the now destroyed manor like house without a single noise. She was as stealthy as a cat as she stepped carefully over the shattered crystal glasses and the once beautiful wood works of the house she had not five hours ago destroyed. Her father's hunting lessons had clearly paid off and though she knew she had a lot to learn, her skills had multiplied to levels no one would understand.

Little did she know, she had been followed for some time. Never the less, once she had disapparated, her follower had been forced to wait around for her return. Sirius was extremely confused over what he had seen. He raked his brain, not knowing where he saw that man from but knowing he knew him from somewhere. He sat at the end of the long, winding passage to the shrieking shack, sitting in the shadows in his animagus form, waiting for his cousin's return.

Bellatrix on the other hand, had much more important thing son her mind. She gripped her dagger in her hand tightly and followed it with Rodolphus' dagger in her other hand –she was intent on getting this man. The one who thought he could escape. He would get the worst death of them all. Her breath was calm and quiet, though every time she heard a groan from the manor, her heart began to race faster and faster. She was silent as she moved back against the wall and slid down it quietly, leaning her back to the wall as she watched the reflection of the spilt good drinks on the floor from the liquor cabinet that had been toppled. She watched as the sheer curtains in front of the broken window moved softly to the cool Autumn wind outside, and just as she suspected, her victim approached. The difference between the two was that he had a wand and was more than able to use it. She leant back, almost holding her breath as she watched him move carefully, his feet not caring for the broken glass which crunched under his feet –he was clearly more concerned with protecting and healing himself.

There had been no Dark Mark yet that night, Bellatrix had not marked it in the sky yet as her job was not done. She looked up at the stairs opposite her. Her victim was dragging his leg, she could tell. He walked back into the kitchen and flashes of light appeared. He must have been healing himself. She stood, immediately turning around the corner and throwing her dagger. A piercing scream came from the man as he was caught by surprise. She knew exactly how to throw it so he wouldn't die. He dropped his wand, she had sent the dagger into his stomach, at the perfect angle that wouldn't kill him but would send him into shock for some time.

"Didn't think I'd just leave, did you?" Bellatrix purred as he dropped to the floor. He was panting for breath and whimpering in agony. He was sudden in making a reach for his wand, but her booted foot landed hard on his wrist, pressing in to him so hard and so suddenly she broke his wrist. He screamed again, begging for mercy as she picked up his wand and tucked it into her shirt. She had long discarded her cloak, throwing it back into the Shrieking Shack once Tom had left and immediately disapparating from there.  
"Thank you, this will come in handy," She murmured, tilting her head to look at the man on the floor in front of her. She leant down over him, couching besides him as he asked her in a pain filled voice why she was doing this to him and his family, "You call yourself light aurors, I believe? We don't believe in such nonsense. And word has it, you're the only one left."  
"There will be others." He just about croaked. Bellatrix smiled a little, sending chills down the man's spine. Her fingers grasped the hilt of the blade, eliciting a pained gasp from him.  
"Not with me around. Now. Let me show you what happens when people run away from me when I _just want to play_." she said almost sweetly as she pulled the dagger out slowly from his body, making him cry out in more pain. She pulled the wand out of her shirt, standing and bringing him with her with a simple levitating spell. He was forced to his feet. He couldn't stand as Bellatrix soon found out as he dropped to the ground once more.  
"GET UP!" She shrieked. He jumped, fearful for his life, though he couldn't stand.  
"I said," she murmured calmly, directing her wand at him, "get _up_."

The man was quick in grabbing a discarded kitchen knife. He forced himself up and at the same time, sent the knife straight into her thigh. Bellatrix yelled out as the knife pierced her skin and fell into her flesh, but she remained standing. The man tried to get away, dragging himself towards the back of the kitchen. She half bent over, gritting her teeth as she grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled hard, breathing heavily between agonised growls of pain.

She cocked an eyebrow as he tried to stand. Dropping the knife herself which was covered in her blood she growled darkly, "I just hate _not_ seeing the look on someone's face when my dagger goes right into their heart. And this is going to feel a hundred times better than that."

She flicked the borrowed wand which she had dropped onto the counter, sending the man with a sickening thud to the wall behind him and holding him up against it. She wouldn't use magic. She loved the feeling of taking a life with her own hands. She managed to move, the agony in her leg not her primary concern as her fingers wrapped tightly around the bloodied dagger, she dropped the wand on the floor once more and walked to the man against the wall. She gripped his hair tightly, tilting her head slightly and licking her lips before she raised the dagger to her lips and tasted the blood off it, almost moaning with delight as she tasted the coppery liquid and let it run across her lips. This was the way she left all of her victims, but she was missing her signature. His arms were outstretched, and therefore that would mean only one thing.

The man struggled as Bellatrix cut his shirt open with her now clean dagger. His chest was broad and not yet bloodied.  
"Now..." she started, "Why am I killing you?"  
He looked at her and shook his head quickly, not understanding what she meant. She laughed, "come on. Tell me. Blood traitor, no doubt. You're too handsome to be anything less than a pureblood. Shame we didn't meet in different circumstances, seems I have a thing for traitors. Usually fuck them before I kill them. I'm afraid I don't have time for that tonight, and I have the strangest feeling you won't be in the mood for it."  
He said nothing, but his breathing was ragged and heavy, and his eyes filled with anger and hatred.  
"Let's go with traitor then." She said sweetly, biting her lower lip as her dagger found his chest and began carvng the word 'TRAITOR' into him. he screamed loudly, clearly in agony.  
"Oh _hush_ I've not even done the second 'T' yet!" she laughed over his agonising screams. Her hand was suddenly in his hair once more as she knocked his head back hard into the wall, "You're making too much noise. Be quiet and I might even give you a kiss goodnight."  
He curled his lip at her, still groaning in pain, to which she dragged the dagger hard into him for the 'O' she was carving. Finishing her 'R', she smiled as she stepped back to look at her fine work.  
"Beautiful." She said to herself as she sighed happily.

The man in front of her was half unconscious. Under other circumstances, she would have let him alone there to die in pain, but tonight she had to make it a clean job. She looked down at herself for a moment. Not _exactly_ a clean job, unfortunately. She was sprayed in blood. Her fingers dragged along the open wounds, making him howl in pain and beg her for death, to which she pressed into him to bite his lower lip and drag her tongue along it before she moved back and in one swift movement, drag the dagger hard into the man's throat, killing him almost immediately and spraying herself in more of the crimson liquid.

She dropped back against the counter top in pain, her body drenched in blood, her own and the man she had just killed. She sat back against the counter on the floor, reaching for the wand and using a simple healing spell, stopping the bleeding and healing the wound. It was much deeper than she had thought and would need some real treatment, but she couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey for this –how the hell would she explain she had been stabbed in the leg? She bit the dagger between her teeth, dripping blood onto her chin and her chest as she looked around her to grab a kitchen cloth, which she ripped and tied tightly around her thigh. She was quick to use a scourgifying spell on the knife with her blood on it, and anything else that may have had her blood on it.

Bellatrix was burning up from her kill and the adrenaline rush with creating the Dark Mark in the clear night sky with the man's wand, which she had then broken in half and dropped into a nearby river. Her blood was pumping fast around her body and her heart was racing as she apparated to the Riddle Manor. She allowed herself entry into the drawing room, where Tom was sat. She said nothing until he gestured her over, his chair facing the fire. She walked in front of him, kneeling and looking up at him.  
"It is done, my Lord." She said simply, bowing her head.  
He tilted her chin up with two long, cold fingers, "Never test my trust in you."  
"Never, Master." She said, looking up at him.  
"You are after all my best warrior." He said calmly, quietly.  
"Thank you, Master." She said, almost breathlessly.

He was beautiful his aura was powerful and strong. The power he exerted and the control he reigned on everyone around him was his calling, and it made Bellatrix never want to look away. He was magnetic and strong, and his charm and charismatic smile when he was out in public magnified more so to the power of his anger and his fury. The white hot anger Bellatrix had seen on his well defined face as he tensed and grit his teeth made her weak, and here, in his calm and his honesty she saw her master, her true master she would follow to the grave if she had to.

He leant over her, looking at her blood covered mouth, and face as if she had danced in a storm of blood rain. His fingers were still on her chin. She watched him carefully, looking at his perfection, his beauty and his rage. She admired him more than she admired anyone. He leant down, running his tongue along her lip just as she had done with her victim, tasting the blood off her lips. He moved back and sat back in his large chair, letting go of her and gesturing that she may leave. She stood and bowed her head, leaving quickly and quietly to the promised quiet of the weekend ahead –or so she hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

Bellatrix Black had never been one to underestimate her cousin Sirius Black, and so when she returned from her night of 'tying loose ends', she was hardly surprised to find him waiting for her in the school grounds. Her immediate reaction when she had rounded a corner of an entrance she knew she was most unlikely to be caught by was shock as of course she hadn't assumed there would be around at 1 in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, running her hands through her hair and furrowing her eyebrows at her cousin who was hidden in the darkness of the shadows. She was finally cleaned up, and she had done so when she had left her Master not ten minutes before. She had removed the makeshift bandages from her thigh, but the pain was sill excruciating.  
"I could ask you the same." He said bluntly.  
Bellatrix stared at her cousin for a second before she rolled her eyes, "who died and made you Head Boy? Don't be a brat."  
Inclining his head ever so slightly, he nodded, "fine. Don't tell me."  
Bellatrix pushed past her cousin, she was exhausted and didn't feel like staying around to talk.  
"But," Sirius said as he watched his cousin walk a few steps away, "I'm guessing you were with that wonderful sounding man at the Hog's Head."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she turned back. She was quick to walk back to her cousin and push him back hard against the wall, "You _followed_ me?" she hissed angrily.  
"You're damn right I did. And I get it now, I know what you've been up to." He growled back, shoving her away from him.  
"You have _no_ right-"  
"No _right!"_ He scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, I seem to be the only one here with any interest in your safety."  
"I don't _need_ your concern for my 'safety'." she snapped.  
"No?" Sirius answered sarcastically.  
"What does that mean!? I can look after myself as I have been doing for so long now!" she hissed angrily, clearly offended.  
"Yeah you can _really_ look after yourself; I could tell by the way he hit you." He spat sarcastically.

Bellatrix said nothing for a moment before she scoffed and turned away. Sirius was quick to grab his cousin's arm and pull her back, "Who was he?"  
"That's none of your concern." She answered back. 

"He's who you've been seeing the whole of summer, isn't he?" Sirius asked suddenly. Bellatrix didn't answer and attempted to pull away from him. His grip was unrelenting and as she tugged once more he gripped her forearms to push her back up against the wall and continue, "He's why you were so secretive all the time, isn't he? What is it? You owe him more than just a favour I can see, maybe you work for him?" 

"Get off me." She snapped, pushing her cousin away as best as she could, though he refused to let go. She turned her head away, but he was quick to grip her jaw and force her to look at him.

"Why did you let him hit you?" he asked angrily though this time his tone wasn't quite the same. She pulled away from his hand on her face.  
"It's none of your business." She said quietly.  
"Yes it is!" he growled, still refusing to let go of her upper arms as he had her back to the wall.  
" _Why!?"_ she suddenly shrieked not caring if she would attract attention, "Why do you ' _care'_ so much cousin?! How could it _possibly_ be _any_ of your business what I do outside of these school grounds –at all even!? You lost that right to 'care' so much when you went and _got yourself disowned from our family!_ The _day_ you left you gave up your right to care!"

Bellatrix shoved her cousin away from her, suddenly pushing him hard. He stumbled back a few steps, his expression now of complete shock of his cousin's outburst. She straightened herself out, composing herself immediately as she sighed slightly and turned once more.

No sooner had she turned around than a faint glow at the end of the corridor appeared. They both knew instantly it was Filch and Mrs Norris, and this was the last way they wanted to be caught. They would get into far too much trouble.

Sirius grabbed his cousin by her arm and pulled her, immediately moving out of the way. She was quick to follow as he tugged her into an empty bathroom on the first floor. They had no way to hide if he were to come in, and so immediately they hid behind the circular row of sinks and mirrors. They were pressed together to hide and neither said anything to the other. Eventually as they heard footsteps go past the bathroom doors, they snuck out once more. Sirius was first to look out, and once he saw the path was clear, he gestured for him to follow her.

"You're better off going this way." He said still thinking of what his cousin had just said to him.  
She nodded, not wanting to say anything more to him and turned to leave. Sirius watched his cousin for some time until she was out of sight before he transformed himself into his animagus form and was back in his dorm room.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, Sirius got up once more from his bed. His cousin would be asleep by now and Filch would have given up his search after not having found anyone out of their common room past time. Sirius made his way up to the fifth floor, where the empty observatories and corridors were. They were wide and open, and no one was ever up there. He needed to think. They faced the Ravenclaw bridge where the Ravenclaw ghost Rowena Ravenclaw stayed, though he had never seen her. A large window he sat beside when it was open was his place to think, and often drink.

However when he got there, he saw something else. About to turn and walk away, he paused before he realised it was his cousin. She had cleaned her face of her makeup and her hair was thrown up into a messed bun she clearly hadn't taken much care to do. This was how he knew her, dressed down in nothing more than an old shirt –interestingly enough one of his, and her Slytherin joggers. She was barefoot and sat at the large, round window, in which the pale moonlight was streaming through brightly, illuminating the skin of her shoulder that was showing from how big the shirt was. Sirius watched her for a moment before he joined her, not saying anything and sitting beside her. She didn't say anything, or even look at him but he watched her as she chewed on her lower lip, a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and in the other something Sirius only presumed was a joint.

"You know that's muggle stuff, don't you?" he said, a slight smile twitching at his lips.  
"The one thing they're good for." She said simply, taking a long drag of the blunt between her fingers.  
"I'd not take you to be one to do _that_." He said honestly, taking the bottle of fire whiskey and taking a few gulps.  
"I bet you'd not take me for a killer either." She stated coldly, fixated on a spot in front of her.  
"No... No that's quite believable." He grinned. She couldn't help but laugh a little and nod, taking the drink back and taking a few gulps herself.

The cousins remained in silence for a while. They swapped the bottle of whiskey back and forth, Bellatrix not drinking as heavily as her cousin who was used to the burning liquid and the feeling of it going down his throat. Sirius placed the bottle down after a moment and took a look at his cousin. She was cold, clearly because the huge window was open and though she wasn't shivering, she had gooseflesh on her illuminated skin. He was wearing similar to her, his sweats and a jumper. He had a shirt underneath and wasn't cold, so he took off his jumper and handed to her. She took it without saying anything and moved closer to him. His hand found hers, which he brought to his mouth to press a kiss to.

"You've really... _Killed_?" he asked carefully, watching his cousin's expression.  
She said nothing. She couldn't tell him more. One day she might, but right now she couldn't. It wasn't that she wasn't proud, she was incredibly proud, had it been anyone else –like all the Slytherins, she'd have told them without a second's hesitation. But this was her cousin, and here he was, willing and open to listen to her –but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. And in that way, he understood her silence, he understood she had her secrets and with a mute nod of understanding, he left it at that.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: Drug and alcohol abuse**

The next day, when the post arrived, Sirius was carefully studying the front page. He was one of the first in the hall on the weekend, and not many others had joined breakfast as it was only 10 in the morning. He watched as the moving picture of the Dark Mark that had been found moved slightly on the large paper. He thought carefully, and after but a few minutes, it all clicked into place.

And so he sat, hardly focussed on his breakfast anymore as he pieced everything together; what that man had said to his cousin, how late she had been out and how scared she had been to see him, how it made sense that all of the killings were done by hand and not by magic, and how she had often come back, bruised or with a broken lip or scratched up –even the large gash on her thigh that night during their summer. Slowly, everything was fitting into place until it hit him.

 _It was her_. His cousin was the one responsible for the killings and torturing of the masses of muggle borns. Realisation of this had hit him so hard he hardly noticed as she walked in, an ever so slight limp in her step.

Dolohov was walking behind her, the arrogant and filthy rich aristocrat's son watching her. Bellatrix had told him about her problem, and he had been gifted with intelligence, which was a virtue in her mind –no one else seemed to be able to perform a simple healing spell.  
"It'll take time," he said to her as they sat. He faced her, a leg on either side of the bench as she sat down, "But I can help... For a little something."  
Bellatrix took a sideways glance at the boy beside her, "you're kidding me, right?"  
"Nope." He shrugged, looking her up and down. She knew exactly what he wanted.  
"Listen to me carefully you lowlife arrogant _prat_ ," she began, her voice in a low hiss, "if you do not do this for me, I will make your life a living _hell_."  
"You really don't hold your breath or your tongue do you? Look Black, I'm the only one who can help you." He said back angrily.  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
"Oh come on, you know what I want." He grinned slyly. Bellatrix looked up away from him and noticed the way her cousin was focussed in on the paper. They caught sight of one another and suddenly Bellatrix had an idea.  
"I'll tell you what then," she said as she turned to Dolohov as she bit her lower lip and looked him up and down. He suddenly looked very surprised and wondered suddenly if she had changed her mind, "If that's what you want, I'll tell you right now, you and I can go somewhere quiet tonight and you can bring what I need, and in return..." she pursed her lower lip as if she were about to tell him something in secret, "Well, how do I put this. _You can fuck yourself_ with it. So that _I'm_ not infected with whatever _dirt_ ridden disease you have, you filthy, obnoxious _prat!"_

Dolohov was horrified, she could see from his expression, as were a few others as she had yelled at him. Even Remus had noticed as Sirius watched on.  
Sirius watched as his cousin stood and walked straight back out of the hall, he couldn't help but smile at her temper. He knew it only too well, and everyone who seemed to want to test it always got burned.  
"I have a feeling," Remus said as he joined his friend at the table, "That Bellatrix isn't quite done with him yet. No one has ever been let off that easy."  
"I think he's embarrassed enough." He answered, unable to help but laugh at what the few others in the hall for breakfast were laughing at, which was the expression on Dolohov's face and the brutal honesty Bellatrix had inflicted on him as she inflicted on so many others. Dolohov too stood, straightening his suit jacket and leaving once more, attempting to keep himself as proud as he could, which was hard enough had it not been for Bellatrix who had stormed out before him so the whole hall, including a number of teachers were watching on.

Bellatrix found herself back in the common room immediately, having left without breakfast. She spread herself out on the large leather sofa, the huge common room completely empty apart from one or two others spread out away from her. Rodolphus was the first to come down. He moved Bellatrix's legs to sit, and then placed them back on his lap. She didn't say anything to him, but looked up at the ceiling.  
"Heard what you said to Antonin." He said, unable to help but smile.  
"I suppose it rang through the halls, did it?" she murmured angrily.  
"Don't be angry, be flattered. So many guys want you, but none can have you... except me, of course," Rodolphus grinned, running his hand along her smooth legs absentmindedly as she rolled her eyes, "Come _on_ Bella, you don't usually just get angry like that unless someone gives you a reason to."  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes, pointing accusingly at Rodolphus, "says the boy who _knows_ his chest doesn't fit into any of his shirts yet gets angry whenever he tries to put one on and –surprise, it _doesn't_ _fit him_."  
Rodolphus couldn't help but laugh as he turned to make himself more comfortable, "true."

Bellatrix too sat up and instead leant against his broad chest which she was only too comfortable on, "You Lestrange, are the epitome of angry, so don't talk to me about anger."  
His hand rest on her waist as he nodded and rest back, "fine. _But Antonin_? He's not worth your anger, save that for..." he pointed at the paper on the table in front of him, "for them."

"Do you know any healing spells?"  
Rodolphus furrowed his eyebrows, "of course."  
"No I mean. Say someone had been stabbed real bad, do you know how to heal that?"  
"I learn the Dark Arts, Bellatrix, not how to be a healer." He said flatly.  
She sighed and looked up at him, "know anyone who does?"  
Rodolphus gripped Bellatrix by her arms and pulled her up, "where are you hurt?"  
"I'm _not-"_  
"Yes you are, where?" he was quick to turn her.

She never struggled against Rodolphus, there was no point, he was huge compared to her, his back and chest broad, his muscles huge for his age, and he was able to pick her up as if she were a toothpick even. She gestured to her leg and he tossed her back down onto the sofa, gripping her leg in one hand and turning her to get a better look.

"Stop _throwing_ me around..." she murmured, pressing into the many cushions of the leather sofa they were both on. He turned her as he looked at her thigh, pulling her shorts ever so slightly higher to get a look of how far the dagger had gone.  
"Stop complaining." He said as he gripped her thigh in one large hand and pressed lightly on the area. There was no mark or scratch, but he could see where the damage was done when he looked as carefully as he was.  
She hissed immediately in pain, scratching at his arm and hissing, " _Don't!"  
_ He raised an eyebrow as she sat up, pushing her back down and picking up his wand, "You can't go to Madam Pomfrey."  
"Yes, I think I figured that much out for myself, Rodolphus." She said, balancing herself on her elbows as she watched him. He took another look at her and she lay back, not wanting him to hurt her, which she could see was going to happen soon if she didn't shut up.

Bellatrix watched as he used healing spells over her thigh, the muscle had been pierced deeply, and the now hardly noticeable mark in her flesh was also almost completely faded. They had an interesting friendship. They had met when they were first put into the same house. They knew one another from before of course, being family friends, but they never said much to one another before. That was of course, because of how attached Bellatrix had been to her cousin. But over the years, their friendship had grown. They shared a lot with one another and he was her confidant just as she was his. After a few years of being friends, they found they were becoming closer and closer, and even the one night of stupidity when they had slept together, drunk and alone in the common room, their friendship hadn't dwindled. It was safe to say for them both, they were the best of friends. They also, however, knew that their fathers were good friends –and before Rodolphus's mother had died when he was but 7 years old, their mothers too had been fantastic friends. What came with that friendship of course, was the talk that the two would make a very handsome couple. There was no doubt about it, they were both incredibly good looking, and Rodolphus and Bellatrix were both to inherit their parents fortunes which combined would make them the wealthiest couple alive. They cared a lot for one another, Rodolphus was fiercely protective of Bellatrix, as was Bellatrix of Rodolphus, and any talk of either of them ending up with anyone else –though they may not have had feelings for one another in a romantic way, was extremely annoying for them. They knew they were going to end up together, and for both of them, it was perfect. Neither of them wanted children and they both shared the same ideas and even did the same thing. They were both strong, good looking, fierce and angry people. They were the perfect match.

After some time, Rodolphus sighed as he said, "nothing more I can do."  
Bellatrix nodded and shrugged, "thanks Roddie-kins," she pursed her lips sarcastically, teasing him.  
He smiled a little before he moved her legs once more and stood, "You eaten yet?" he asked as he ran his hands through his hair. He stood quite a few inches taller than Bellatrix, but she generally wasn't the tallest girl anyway.  
"No. Let's eat." She said as she moved her legs off the seat, but he was quick to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. She shrieked, laughing and hitting his back.  
"I might just have to drop you if you don't stop." He said as he tipped her further over his shoulder.  
" _No!"_ she shrieked, quickly grabbing his shirt to stop her from falling, " _Rod,_ I've not got shoes on."  
"That's ok, I'm carrying you, see?" he said with a grin as he left the common room.  
"And what is everyone going to say when all they see is my ass and legs!?" she said as he laughed.  
"They're not going to _say_ anything, they're going to go back to their rooms and think about your ass for the next two hours." he said as his hand landed on her ass.  
" _Rodolphus Lestrange put_ _me down!"_ she yelled. Finally, he dropped her back to the floor where she straightened herself out and hit him multiple times. He hardly reacted, only laughing at her reaction.

Sitting finally for her breakfast beside Rodolphus, Bellatrix looked to find her cousin was still at the table, having now been joined by James and Peter. She saw him watching her from the corner of her eye, where it finally hit her. He had been staring at the paper for so long, he must have figured it out by now. She didn't make eye contact again now the hall was slowly starting to fill up more so now it was close to midday, and she didn't want to have to explain to him what was going on. No sooner had they started their breakfast than the Carrow twins joined the table, shortly followed by Lucius and a few others, changing the conversation Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been having. The next time Bellatrix looked up, her cousin was no longer there.

Their Saturdays were always fun. The Slytherins were getting ready for a weekend of partying, and by the time it was dark later that night around 10, there was a large crowd of sixth and seventh years. Heavy music was playing, and most of them were drinking already. Everyone else was already asleep, and they had blocked the entrances up to rooms so no one could get in or out. Eventually, after enough drinks and enough smoking, injecting and snorting of various substances, they were all ready to get out of the castle grounds and go somewhere they could be properly and tonight's venue of choice was going to be Hogsmeade –in particular, one of the dirty bars a little further out that was open until much later than anyone knew. No one went there, and the owner liked them all so much, he hardly cared they were Hogwarts students or that they were underage, but he always came through with free alcohol and an assortment of drugs they could play with.

The group of sixteen were quick to sneak out in drabbles, going in groups of four at a time and making their way through the passageway Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius had introduced them to. They all knew exactly where they were going, and as it was well past curfew, they were there in the bar in a matter of minutes. It was dark and crowded, but the dabbling of drugs and alcohol made everything more intimate, not to mention everyone was as per usual wearing black. Bellatrix, along most of the other girls were in dresses that hardly covered anything and heels, the boys in suit trousers and black shirts.

They were infamously known as the rich party kids who did drugs and fucked one another –a label none of them minded. Their parents were the ones who threw the extravagant parties and turned away the second they would see their children picking up a second or third, or even fourth drink, or leaving the room with their arms around a member of the opposite sex. Wherever the party was, there was always one person –usually the person whose house the party was in, who would bring the alcohol and another who would bring the drugs. The parties were never boring and they lived for the weekends.

The Slytherin girls were notoriously loose –all except Bellatrix, who by all means had her fun, but rarely took anyone to bed, and within the group of about sixteen, only five were girls, the rest boys. By the time they had finished most of the alcohol, and no one was in their right minds –or in a very intoxicated one, it was around 6 in the morning and it was getting light. They had some time yet, not having to worry that the shops would open, but they had to be concerned about Filch who would be wandering around the halls at any minute now. They made their way back as quietly as they could, and as always –no one got caught.

Eventually, Bellatrix was in her bed once more. She stripped off quickly, only left in her panties. She knew how it was going to go, Rodolphus would join her but nothing would happen. They would keep one another company, and so they did. He handed her his shirt and she slipped it on after he undid his belt, Rodolphus getting into bed with nothing more than his boxers and Bellatrix falling back beside him. They fell asleep beside one another, numbed up with various drugs and sleep crazed with alcohol but as ever, comfortable beside one another.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: T** **hank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far :)  
** **Keep the requests coming also, I'm getting around to them all one by one**

 **As is much needed by now, here's a dirty sex scene...**

 **Enjoy**

It was well into the afternoon by the time anyone was awake. Bellatrix woke with a massive headache. She hadn't drank that much, but the drug hangover was just as bad if not worse. Rodolphus continued to sleep beside her, hardly stirring as she sat up and drank a few more gulps of one of the many whisky bottles on the floor to help her dry mouth. She managed to drag herself up and get down to the common room, where Andromeda was sat reading a book in front of the fire.

"Rough night, I'm guessing." Andromeda said as she pursed her lips indignantly.  
"Don't give me that look. I know you don't approve." Bellatrix said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, pulling her open hair into a bun on the top of her head, "Is it breakfast yet?"  
" _Breakfast?"_ she asked, raising an eyebrow, "It's 4 in the afternoon."  
"Oh." Bellatrix said, rubbing her thigh where it was sore and looking down at herself still in Rodolphus's shirt and her panties.  
"There might be some last people in there for lunch." Andy sighed, "I'll come with you. I've not eaten lunch yet."  
"Mmhm." Bellatrix murmured, hardly caring for what her sister was saying to her but following her out of the common room.

They went and found there were a few people left. Quickly grabbing a few things to eat as she was absolutely starving, she drank two mugs of hot coffee, clearing her head slightly. Sitting at the table barefoot, hair a mess Bellatrix didn't care as she drank the coffee and helped herself to a slice of the chicken pie amongst the other things there was available for lunch. Andromeda droned on about the book she was reading, and it suddenly occurred to Bellatrix that she knew who could heal the pain in her leg.

"Great, Andy. Now... Do you know where Severus is?" she asked suddenly.  
Andromeda shrugged, "Library?"  
Finishing her lunch quickly, Bellatrix left with a mug of coffee in her hands and went straight for the library.

After some time, Bellatrix found who she was looking for. Severus Snape was a skinny greasy haired boy, who was constantly picked on by Sirius and his friends. He didn't say much in class, and remained wholly to himself. He hardly saw her approaching, but when he looked up to meet her gaze, he jumped.  
"Yes, I look awful, I understand. I need your help." She said simply.  
Severus listened as Bellatrix tried to explain her situation, "so you see... Rodolphus didn't _mean_ to do what he did, he just accidentally... _did it."_

Severus clearly did not believe Bellatrix but he sighed and agreed after some time to help her. They agreed to meet in the prefect bathroom in one hour.

Severus Snape was extremely gifted at potions, and Bellatrix had every intention to exploit his gift at it. She met him in the bathroom, where he handed her a potion.  
"Put this on the area and rub it in until it's all sunk in, then have a hot bath. Hot water activates it. Just once and you'll be fine." He said to her, hardly looking at her once as her hands remained on her hips and she nodded.  
"Great. Thanks Snapey." She said as she pulled off her shirt. Severus's eyes widened as he watched her strip.  
"What are you doing?" he asked suddenly.  
"Getting ready to have a bath." Bellatrix said, raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes at him while she pulled off her shorts.  
"Oh... Ok... Well..." he said as he stood and walked to the door.  
"Yes. Goodbye Severus. I'll pay you back for it one day or whatever." She said rolling her eyes once more and pushing him out of the door before he could say another word. She shut the door behind her, locking it and rubbing the strange smelling stuff on her thigh after turning all of the taps on.

After but a few minutes, Bellatrix found herself in the huge bathtub, the enchanted mermaid brushing out her hair on the large panelled window as Bellatrix relaxed back into the hot water. She dipped herself in and shut her eyes, drenching her hair and her body completely. When she sat up, she heard the door unlock.

"The door is locked for a reason, get _out."_ She said angrily. No sooner had she picked up her wand ready to send a mild burning hex at whoever had purposely opened the door than none other than her cousin walked in.  
"Figured it'd be you to lock the door," He said as he shut it behind him and locked it once more, "What? Going to curse me?"  
"Maybe," she said, narrowing her eyes at her cousin. She knew he knew something he shouldn't, "What do you want?"  
"The same thing you apparently want. A nice hot bath to help the destroying hangover."  
"Can't you wait?" She said as she dropped her wand back onto the side of the bath tub.  
"What's wrong? We've been sharing baths since we were three." He grinned, pulling his shirt off.  
She pursed her lips, "fine. Get in."  
"You going to share that too?" he asked as he undid his belt and slipped into the bath with her, gesturing to the bath sponge. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as if to tell him to fuck off and Sirius shrugged.  
"Just one question though cousin. I'm curious..." he said as he warmed himself in the water.

Bellatrix sighed, there was only one way to get her cousin to stop asking questions, and she knew she had to do whatever it took to get him to shut up and completely forget about those questions he was so in need for asking.  
"Actually," she said, moving over to her cousin and bringing her bath sponge with her. She moved close to him, dipping it in the hot water and ran it over his shoulders, "Why not."  
"I was reading the paper the other day." He said, relaxing at her touch, his tense shoulders relaxing a little more.

Bellatrix said nothing, but instead moved closer, slipping a leg over her cousin's lap as she pressed herself into his side and moved to his other shoulder. He continued, "And I noticed on the front page what it said about that... 'Dark Mark'."  
"Mhmm..." she answered, running her wet hands through his hair and kissing his shoulder, shortly followed by his neck, which she bit at playfully.

Sirius cleared his throat, not used to getting this kind of attention from his cousin unless he had been furious at her only moments before and they had been fighting.  
"Well, I just..." he furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her attention.  
"What?" she murmured, slipping a leg over his lap properly so her body was pressed to his in a straddling position, and her hand moved from his shoulders to under the water.

He stopped halfway through his sentence to watch as her nails dragged down his chest to his stomach to even further down to grip his length, which was at its fullest thanks to her sudden interest. Bellatrix licked her lips and pressed them to her cousins in a hot kiss, her body fully pressing to his. He was quick to respond, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer and kissing her back without a second's hesitation.

Bellatrix was hardly surprised, it had been a while for them, certainly close to months. She knew he wanted it as badly as she was letting on, though she couldn't deny she was certainly enjoying herself. Her teeth were sharp as they bit at his lower lip, drawing blood. Her temper was hot too, pushing him back hard against the marble of the huge bathtub as he tried to change their position.

Sirius's hands were along his cousin's body, between her thighs, moving to grip her hips and up to drag his nails down her lower back, eliciting a purr of pleasure. He pressed his lips to his cousin's neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a love bite. She dropped her head back, pressing herself more so into him before he pulled her perfectly over him in order to get inside of her. Her slick walls tightened around him as he pushed into her with one thrust. Her nails dragged along his upper back, sinking into his shoulders and dragging into him to leave bloodied marks in his perfect skin.

Her mouth immediately found his once more and she kissed him hard, to which he kissed her back. She ground down her hips onto his, moving herself perfectly to the timings of his body. Groaning in pleasure, Sirius gripped her ass, pulling him down onto her hard with every thrust inside of her, which she was clearly enjoying more and more. His mouth found her collar bone, leaving another love bite on them as her nails scratched into him, ripping at his skin and leaving red marks on his body, only spurred on in the hot water.

They moved perfectly with one another, her fingers tangled into his hair as she kissed him once more, before her mouth was on his neck. He pulled her down onto him harder and harder with every thrust, only making her moan louder and to bring him closer and closer with every thrust inside her hot, wet heat. He felt her tighten around his thick, throbbing cock and felt her body press harder into his with every one of his thrusts, their hips meeting perfectly. Soon after, she reached her climax, and her tightness around him only spurred him to continue thrusting into her until finally, he couldn't hold back and he too reached his climax, filling her with his hot liquid.

Bellatrix's body dropped against her cousins which he was clearly relishing as his hands continued roaming her body and holding her against him. They both were out of breath, only having been too long since they had last been together. She was the first to move away, standing and getting out of the tub to ring out her hair on the floor and pull on her shorts and a crop top, which Sirius only recognised as one she wore to bed.

Sirius, who had a grin on his face was shocked to say the least. He immersed himself in the hot water once more and let it get the better of him, deciding to stay a little longer as the water was still hot against his skin.  
"I don't think you've ever..." he began, resting his head in his hands behind his head.  
"And don't expect it ever again." She said simply, raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't I deserve a kiss at least?"  
"I've kissed you enough for one day, I think."  
He grinned, leaning against the marble of the tub and raised both eyebrows, " _come on."_  
She rolled her eyes, leaning over him to press a kiss to his mouth. He was quick to grip the back of her neck as soon as she tried to move away, to which she had no choice but kiss him back. Her hand pressed to his dripping wet body in attempt to stop him, but only when someone cleared their throats did he move away.

They both looked up and noticed Severus Snape, looking extremely dumbfounded and very embarrassed. The three of them were silent only for a moment. Severus watched them both and frowned, understanding exactly what they had been doing. He gulped, not saying anything as Sirius was the first to suddenly move and throw on his robe as they realised what they had been caught doing and didn't know how much he had already seen.

Without so much as a warning, Severus turned and ran out of the room. Bellatrix was first out of the door after him, grabbing her wand. Sirius followed soon after. They didn't know how much he had seen and they planned on finding out.

Bellatrix was quick to catch up with him as he walked away fast, she gripped him by his robes and threw him back against the wall, holding her wand against his chin.  
"What did you see?" she hissed.  
"Nothing, I swear, nothing!" he said desperately, terrified she would hurt him beyond his imagination.  
Sirius followed soon after, standing beside his cousin as she still had one hand on his robes and her wand on his throat.  
"Don't _lie!"_ Sirius growled darkly.  
"I'm not." He snapped back before his eyes turned back onto Bellatrix, "You're hurting me."  
"I'll be doing a lot worse in a second if you keep lying to us." She hissed dangerously, gritting her teeth and digging her wand into his throat harder.  
"Ok, _ok just let go!"_ he said as he pressed hard into the wall.  
Bellatrix loosened her grip, but her arm mirrored her cousins and pressed to the wall on the other side of Severus so he was still trapped. Severus continued, "I just... Well... I saw you in the bathtub together, and... and _, you're cousins!"  
_ "Keep your voice down!" Bellatrix snarled as she looked around the empty corridor.  
"Whatever you think you saw, _forget it,_ " Sirius said, towering above Snape, Bellatrix not far off being taller than him either. He gulped and nodded.  
"I swear." He said quickly, "I won't tell anyone. I swear."

The cousins glanced at one another and smiled a little, both saying at the same time, "good."  
They moved away from him, Sirius turned once more but Bellatrix stayed as she was, tucking her wand into her side pocket and folding her arms. She grit her teeth, suddenly hissing, " _scram."  
_ Severus immediately did as he was told, jumping and almost running away. Sirius turned to his cousin.  
"You know, I really wish you'd teach me how to make people that scared." He said rather impressed.  
Bellatrix couldn't help but grin, "Sorry cousin. It can't be taught, it's an art."


	23. Chapter 23

It was Christmas time, and of course, with the Christmas holidays came the Black Family Annual Ball. This year would be extra good. Antonin was bringing something 'special' his older brother had just picked up from Bulgaria that apparently worked well with alcohol, and of course Bellatrix had about ten bottles of various drinks from her father's liquor cabinet.

Just as their guests were about to start arriving and Bellatrix was almost ready, Druella burst into her room.  
"Oh darling, you look lovely." She said sweetly, looking at the floor length black dress her daughter had on.  
Bellatrix frowned, her mother wasn't usually so sweet to her, especially when she wore black unless she was about to make her do something or tell her something that she wouldn't like.  
"Thank you, mother." She said carefully, turning and standing.  
"Well... I guess I better tell you now then," Druella said, clasping her hands together, "I have some wonderful news! This summer, when you graduate, your engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange will be announced!"  
Bellatrix's face dropped as she looked at her mother, " _what?"_  
"Isn't it _fantastic!"_ Druella said happily.  
"I don't want to marry him." Bellatrix said suddenly, stopping her mother immediately in her tracks.  
"What?" Druella said, her smile immediate dropping, "Bellatrix. You have no choice."  
"Daddy won't make me-"  
"You have no _choice_ Bellatrix." Druella said shrilly, placing her hands on her hips, over the light blue silk gown she wore to match her white blue eyes.  
"No. I'm not going to marry him." she answered, folding her arms.  
"Yes. You. _Are."_ Druella hissed dangerously, getting more and more angry.  
"You can't make me." She snapped, frowning angrily.  
"No. But your father sure as hell can."  
"Daddy won't-"  
"Yes he will. And I'll be damned if he ever wants his name and his legacy to continue, you _will_ get married."  
Bellatrix said nothing for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to her mother. Her mother smiled, taking her silence as defeat and pressed her hand sweetly to her daughters cheek, "Now put some lipstick on. Nothing too harsh or your face won't look innocent and young."

Without so much as another word, she turned around and walked out of the room. Standing in silence for a moment, Bellatrix grit her teeth. She would be damned if she would make a good impression on the Lestrange family. Their father wasn't exactly the most prude man but he certainly had expectations of what his sons should marry. Turning back to her mirror, she pursed her lips. If it was an innocent, sweet looking girl Rodolphus's father wanted, she would show him just how corrupt and dangerous she was.

She pulled off her dress, replacing it with one her mother would not approve of, still black and lace, but with sheer panels, showing off a lot of skin. The back was low and the bodice of it was mostly sheer with a low cut neckline. The dress itself had a slit up to her thigh, showing off her long legs and the tops of her stockings, not to mention the high, spiked heels she wore were pointed and extremely dangerous looking.

She stood back, looking at herself in the mirror, before she opened her hair, letting the wild waves and curls fall freely down her bare back.

Everyone was enjoying themselves. All of the adults were drinking champagne, and most of Bellatrix's friends too had champagne glasses in their hands, which was really whiskey. Druella hadn't yet seen her, and she was extremely keen on letting her mother see her in the dress she had decided to wear. No sign of her mother, who was undoubtedly somewhere mingling. Bellatrix helped herself to a glass. Everyone was complimenting how she looked –her friends of course, but their mothers were having to drag their husbands away from anywhere she was in sight. She drank heavily, taking a pill of some sort Antonin had just given her. Mr Lestrange wanted a good girl for his son and he would show him how he was the complete opposite. She had to get his attention somehow, but he and her father were busy in conversation.

"Kicking in yet?" Antonin Dolohov said, reappearing after some time.  
"Not yet." She said, focussed in on Rodolphus's father who hadn't even looked at her once.  
"Well don't worry, it'll get there," he said as he shrugged and finished his glass of champagne, "I need a heavier drink, want some?"  
"Sure." she said, turning and going towards the table where the Carrow twins were sat, hiding the bottles of drinks under their chairs.

"We're almost out, Bellatrix. Two bottles left." The twin brother whose name she could never remember said.  
"I'll get some more in a minute." She said as she continued watching Rodolphus's father from a distance. Her father suddenly left him, perhaps looking for her mother. Immediately, Bellatrix walked over to him, having the perfect idea of how to get him to know she was the complete opposite of innocent and sweet.

"Hello Mr Lestrange." She said. He turned and to say he was shocked was an understatement.  
"Hello Bellatrix, don't you look... _wow."_ He whispered under his breath as he turned away from her for a moment.

He was a handsome, and only yet in his thirties, just like her father who had been married and had Bellatrix with her mother at the young age of sixteen. He looked just as she suspected Rodolphus might when he was that age, and she would be more than happy if that's what she was in for. His hair was dark and ever so slightly longer but brushed back. His eyes were dark, and his face well structured, he was extremely handsome, there was no doubt.

"You're almost done with that drink, can I get you another?" she said sweetly, taking his arm and pulling him over to the table.  
"That's kind of you." He said, unable to help but look her up and down.  
"Something stronger no doubt? I won't tell if you don't." She grinned.  
He raised an eyebrow, "you remind me very much of your father when he was your age. I could absolutely do with something stronger."  
"Well then... you'll have to come with me. I know exactly what will hit the spot." Bellatrix said innocently, leading him out of the room. He followed, his eyebrows raised as he cleared his throat and unashamedly watched her body move as she walked.

She led him into the library, shutting the doors behind her and turning to the liquor cabinet.  
"What will it be? Whiskey? Scotch? I take you as more of a scotch kind of man." She said as she took a glass.  
"Your father keeps his stocks well supplied. I find it hard with two teenage boys. How did you guess? Scotch it is."  
Bellatrix smiled, raising an eyebrow, "My father doesn't have to worry about sharing his alcohol, we're the only two who drink from it."  
She poured him a glass of scotch, "So, I hear I'll be marrying your son. And do I have a mother-in-law to expect also?"  
"No, I never remarried, nor will I marry again." He said coolly, watching as she poured two glasses.

She handed him a glass, taking one for herself, "cheers."  
Their glasses clinked and Bellatrix threw back the scotch in a matter of three gulps. She would certainly need it for what she was about to do.  
"That must be very lonely..." she said innocently, pursing her lips at him slightly as he drank and placed his glass down, "More?"  
He said nothing but nodded slightly as she poured more into his glass, Bellatrix was fully aware he was hardly lonely, amongst her father and their friends, he was a loose cannon, finding women like it was no man's business.  
"And what do you suggest I do about being so lonely?" he said, watching her carefully as she stepped in every so slightly closer to him.  
"I think you should take advantage of every opportunity that comes your way."

He said nothing, taking a gulp of the drink she handed to him which after a moment he placed down only for a moment, but no sooner had he done so than her hands were all over him and her mouth hard on his. Immediately he kissed her back, he would certainly take advantage if it meant she was all over him. He groped at her ass from over her dress as she pushed him down onto the leather sofa in front of the fire not far from them. Her lips were intoxicating and he found himself hard at the very thought of what was under her dress. She straddled his lap, her fingers tangling into his hair for a moment before pulling off his jacket. He turned them over, gripping her wrist and pinning it above her head as he lay her down on the sofa, immediately his hand going up her dress to try and find panties.

"I'm not wearing any." She purred, making him so hard he thought he might burst if she even touched him. She pushed him back up to sit up on the sofa as she undid his belt and dropped between his legs on her knees on the floor. She bit at his neck, leaving a small love bite and her lipstick smeared cross his mouth. He tugged at his tie but immediately dropped back as he felt her mouth on his throbbing member, sucking and licking at him, teasing him with her teeth lightly. He was too big to take all of the way, but her fingers grasped around his thick cock as she sucked heavily. His fingers were in her hair as he dropped his head back. It didn't take him long; most of her teasing had riled him up so much only five minutes of her advances and he was already filling her mouth with his hot liquid. She swallowed, licking her lips and standing once more.

"Well what do you know, daddy's got the biggest. Looking forward to being your _daughter-in-law,_ Mr Lestrange." She said innocently as he did up his belt hurriedly. He furrowed his eyebrows and after a moment understanding what she meant. She picked up his scotch glass and gulped it back in a matter of a few sips, needing more alcohol to forget what she had just done. On the plus side, she thought as she left the room, correcting her dress and leaving her hair as it was, he probably wouldn't want her to marry his son anymore, and that had put her off marriage for at least another two years. Not much but definitely worth it.

"Antonin, I need another pill." She said, immediately approaching Dolohov who turned and raised an eyebrow.  
"Where have you been?" he asked, handing her another from inside his jacket pocket.  
"Just helping Mr Lestrange get a stronger drink." She said as she took the pill and swallowed it down with more champagne.  
She watched as Rodolphus's father walked back into the room and rejoined her father, little did he know, he had lipstick on his collar and his hair was ever so slightly messed up, but Cygnus was hardly paying attention to it as he was suddenly deep in conversation with his good friend with something that from a distance was seemingly making him extremely happy. Bellatrix watched everyone, and eventually after some time, she found herself heading back to the library to get more whiskey.

Reaching up to the top shelf a little more able to get to it with the help of her spiked heels, she stood on her tiptoes, biting her crimson lip and reaching for the glass bottles.  
"Let me." Rodolphus said, appearing behind her, easily getting the two whiskey bottles, his free hand on her waist.  
"Thanks." She said, correcting her dress and taking the bottles from him.  
"You look... Well... _wow_ to say the least." He grinned, winking at her.  
Bellatrix smiled a little, "Funny, your father said almost exactly the same thing. Shall we?"  
"Actually... Well I wanted to tell you something about my father. He just came and spoke to me."  
Bellatrix said nothing but nodded. Rodolphus continued, "We've been friends for a long time and I thought you might want to know."  
"Know what?" Bellatrix said, raising an eyebrow, praying he was about to tell her that they weren't betrothed anymore.  
"Well, I think as soon as we finish from Hogwarts, they want us to get married."  
Bellatrix said nothing, her expression dropped, " _What?"_  
Rodolphus frowned, "Aren't you happy?"  
"Marriage to me has never been something to be happy about." She said bluntly, sighing and running her hand through her hair with her well manicured nails.  
"Bella," he said, taking the bottles from her hands and placing them down on the ledge of the cabinets, "this is good for us. We can do whatever the hell we want to do, and besides, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be watching come down that aisle."

Bellatrix said nothing. Rodolphus no doubt was unbelievably wealthy, he was smart, he was extremely good looking and he wanted everything she wanted, but she just couldn't believe his father hadn't changed her mind, hadn't she just done enough?  
"That's great, Rodolphus. What more do you want me to say?" she said.  
Rodolphus nodded, gripping her arm to pull her in closer, "Well since you're already going to be my wife, come here and give your future husband a kiss."  
Bellatrix leant back away from him, "cut it out."  
"Cut what out?" he said, pressing a kiss hard to her mouth, to which she pushed him away.  
"S _top_." She hissed, pushing him harder though he barely moved.  
Rodolphus gripped her arm again, pulling her back once more, one hand on her hip and the other on the back of her neck, "Now you know I'll hate it if that's what you're going to be like when we're married."  
"Get _off_ me!" she said, struggling against him, "Stop being such an _ass_."  
"Stop being such a bitch then." He growled, pressing her back into the cabinet and pressing his mouth back to hers once more.  
She struggled but Rodolphus was far too strong for her to be able to simply shake off like that. Her hand hit his chest but he ignored her, forcing his mouth to hers, groping at her body over her dress.

Without so much as a warning, Rodolphus was pulled back off Bellatrix and turned. Stood behind him, Sirius Black stood as tall and angrier than Bellatrix had ever seen him.  
"Get the hell off my cousin." He said and without a second's hesitance punched Rodolphus square in the nose. Rodolphus held his nose momentarily before he pressed into the wall.  
"Walk away, right now Black." Rodolphus growled dangerously.  
"We will, don't worry." Bellatrix answered, pushing Rodolphus back as he moved towards Sirius and standing in front of her cousin.  
"You're going to protect him?" Rodolphus said, fuming with anger.  
Bellatrix said nothing but turned. She said nothing and she would do nothing more. Her cousin had already done exactly what she was about to do. Rodolphus stood and straightened out his suit jacket.  
"She won't protect you forever." Rodolphus spat angrily, "Wait till you find out exactly _what she is."_  
Bellatrix gripped her cousin by his arm and walked out of the library and up the stairs quickly, ignoring what Rodolphus was saying.

"What are you doing here?" she said urgently, "You _can't_ be here. Your mother and father are here and everyone else, all the family..."  
"I've been here all evening, just watching from a distance. I guess I miss making fun of how ridiculous everyone looks, with you. And... _wow_ you look hot." He said hardly bothered he might get caught as he followed her up the stairs and to her bedroom.  
Bellatrix shut the door behind them, "It won't be long before Rodolphus says something."  
"Why the _hell_ did you let him do that to you?"  
"Sirius, you _really_ can't be here."  
"Answer me." He said, blatantly ignoring her question.  
"I was too shocked, it was the last thing I was expecting from Rodolphus."  
"He's a brute." Sirius shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets.  
"Yes, well unfortunately he's a brute I'm getting married to."

" _What?"_ He said suddenly, turning to his cousin, "You can't marry him. He's horrible. He won't treat you good, won't love you like-" Sirius stopped as he watched his cousin's expression. He shrugged, "What?"  
"Like what?" she said, folding her arms.  
"Like... Someone else could love you. Like, _really_ love you. You know, _properly_."

"I have no choice. I tried to stop him, fucking hell _why did you leave!"_ she said suddenly and accusingly.  
"What could I have done?" he said, frowning.  
"You _know_ what you could have done. Before any of this _crap_ that happened, my mother and father adored you. They _listened_ to you. They would have listened to you if you had told them he's no good, he's an ass he's _whatever_." She said exasperatedly, sitting down on the end of her bed.  
"You don't have to have this life, you know." Sirius pointed out as he sat beside his cousin.  
"Yeah, I could do exactly what you've done and get disowned from my family. Don't be stupid." She scowled, her head in her hands as she kicked her heels off and brought her legs up to cross on her bed.

Sirius remained silent for some time, unsure of what to say to his cousin. She would never do that to herself. She agreed with everything Sirius disagreed with, and he hated her for it. If only she could be just a little bit more like him –kinder and more open minded.  
"You can still save yourself." He said quietly, watching her as she raked her fingers through her hair as if she were thinking hard.  
"Save myself? It's too late for that. I've done _all_ of these things so I won't have to get married, I've done so much to stop it happening, but what happens? Mother and father find someone who wants _exactly_ what I want," she said ungratefully, rolling her eyes, "Everything I've been doing is to fucking get _out of this marriage stuff!"_

"Including killing those people?" Sirius said suddenly, remembering his sole purpose of coming there tonight.  
"What?" Bellatrix frowned, unsure of what her cousin meant for a few moments.  
"Don't lie to me," he said angrily, "Don't _you fucking dare lie to me_."  
"I don't-"  
"DON'T _LIE_ BELLATRIX! I know it was you, I've been reading the papers and it makes sense! Everything makes sense."

Bellatrix looked up at her cousin and sat back, watching him as he stood and began his accusations.  
"I know it was you that night! They said there was no magic involved and that's perfect for you! They said a dagger was used. It makes sense, you can't use magic outside of school yet. But they said each and every one of the last of the victim's wands were used to make that –that, _thing_ in the sky, that 'Dark Mark'. I _know_ it was all you. Every one of those killings since the end of summer!"  
Bellatrix said nothing for a moment before she stood and tried to take his hand, "Sirius, you don't know what you're talking about..."  
"You're not going to seduce me this time, I've figured it out!" he shouted at his cousin, throwing her hand off his.  
" _shhhhh!"_ She hissed angrily, "someone will hear you."  
"I don't care! I know it was you! All of these killings have been you haven't they? It's that man, that –that... Tom Riddle!" he said angrily. Bellatrix said nothing, to which he continued, "I can't believe you! This whole time you've been working for that cruel, evil man!"

Bellatrix was sudden in slapping her cousin hard across the cheek, leaving a burning sting on his face. Sirius was taken back at his cousin's reaction. He scoffed at her anger, but it was pure and apparently unrelenting. As he continued, "You're sick! You're fucked up and this family is the reason! _He is the reason!"_ _  
_"Yes. _FINE!_ It was me! Every single one of those killings was me. And you know what," she hissed, "It felt incredible. Finally, I was doing something I knew I was good at. And I am helping our world get rid of all mudbloods and _filthy traitors LIKE YOU!"_  
"Oh so you're going to try and get rid of me now, are you?!" he bellowed, "Go on! TRY!"  
"You know, I just might have to one day," she spat angrily, suddenly standing and facing her cousin, "give me a dagger and I'll _gut_ you like the rest. Just like I'm going to kill every _single one_ of your filthy traitor and mudblood friends!"  
Sirius's temper got the best of him, he grabbed her by her arms and slammed her back into the wall of her bedroom, "I'll be _damned_ if I _ever_ let you touch a single one of them. And if I find out you've so much as _looked_ at them-"  
"What?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "What will you do to me, cousin? Will you hurt me? Will you kill me and send me piece by piece to my mother and father? _What will you do to me?"_  
"I won't bother with your blood on my hands," he growled through grit teeth, pressing her harder into the wall, "I'll let the dementors take you to Azkaban, take out that filthy rotten soul and eat it. Maybe that will make you a better person."

Bellatrix's lips curled into a cruel smile as she gripped her cousin by his shirt, pulling him in closer to her body and biting at his earlobe to whisper in his ear, "I'll race you there."  
Sirius pushed her back hard, to which she laughed lowly and licked her lips. He said nothing to her before he moved away, purely horrified at the woman he saw in front of him, who was turning into something she never had been before and was only becoming more.  
"Who the _hell are you?"_ he said to his cousin, frowning.  
Bellatrix ran her hand over her forearm, removing the concealment charm and lifting her forearm to show her Dark Mark to her cousin in front of him, "I'm his."

"He's making you _sick!"_ he shouted, gripping his cousin's wrist and pointing at the mark, "can you not see? This is _not_ you, I know for Merlin's _sake_ Bellatrix, I know he's not turned you into something you're not."  
"Too late," she said as she licked her lips, "Once you get one taste for blood, the lust for it continues."

Sirius let go of her, suddenly his hands were cupping her face, forcing her to look at him as he pressed her back into the wall he had her pinned to, "You are no _killer_ Bellatrix. You are a good person, not a bad one. You never have been a bad person. _Stop_ before something awful happens to you because of what _he_ wants you to do."  
She said nothing though she attempted to push her cousin away. He didn't move, he kept her pressed to the wall, gripping her tightly, trying to force her to see what she was doing. It had no doubt changed her. Even she knew it. The mark in her skin was as if it were a part of him in her that was alive.

A sudden banging at the door alerted Sirius, he knew it must be Rodolphus and some others. He moved away from her, only taking one more look at her to watch what she did, which was rest back against the wall and shake her head slightly as if to tell him to leave. He was quick on the balcony before jumping over the to the hatching beside her balcony which he could easily climb, and hurry away just in time for her bedroom door to be opened and a number of people including Rodolphus to hurry in, a wild hope of catching him, though when they entered, there was no one in the room except Bellatrix, who was fixing her shoes back on once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been one hell of a year.**

 **Thank you all for continuing to review on this story and I couldn't ignore all of your PM's and reviews asking for more, for any longer!**

 **As always, enjoy and please review!**

 **~SS**

It had been months since Bellatrix had seen her cousin. They rarely saw one another at school anymore, and the last four months of school flew by, before they knew it, they were on the Hogwarts express for the very last time.

No sooner had Bellatrix gotten home than her mother had started bombarding her with questions about how she would like her wedding. Bellatrix wasn't the least bit interested for two reasons. For one she immediately wanted to get ready and go to see the Dark Lord as he had told her to come to him the moment she was free from school and for another, she hadn't spoken to Rodolphus much since their last encounter at Christmas, in which she had left with her blood traitor cousin.  
"Bellatrix, where are you _going?"_ Druella said shrilly as she saw her daughter wrap herself in her cloak now she was changed out of her journey clothes.  
"We'll be back soon, dear." Cygnus said as he appeared behind his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder and beckoning her.  
"But... The party starts in an hour!" she yelled after them.  
"Party?" Bellatrix said suddenly as she furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Yes darling, your _engagement party_ of course!" she said, walking to her daughter and attempting to take off her cloak for her.  
Bellatrix frowned before she scoffed, moving her mother's hands away, "gross. I'm going."  
Without even a nod, Bellatrix left, walking after her father out of the house, retying her cloak around her shoulders.

"I need four people dead. Now you are no longer in school, your wand has no trace on it, as I'm sure you are aware. This is in relation to the Order of the Phoenix." Tom said, hardly turning to look at her, but instead looking through the number of books in the library he owned.  
"Of course my Lord," she said, trying to maintain her calm demeanour though she was unbelievably excited to be able to finally use her wand, "When would you like it done?"  
"It's not that simple, Bellatrix. They are growing in size, looking for recruits. I have five names for sure and once I find out the rest, they will all die."

Bellatrix, who was not one for usually asking questions found herself unable to remain quiet, and let her curiosity get the better of her, "What do they do... this order?"  
"I'm glad you asked," Tom said calmly, finally turning to look at Bellatrix, a slight smirk playing on his lips, "They're looking for me, more specifically who the 'owner' or 'creator' of our 'Dark Mark' as they call it is."

Tom explained the situation to her without giving as many details as he could. Bellatrix was only getting more and more angry the more he spoke of this Order wanting to find the person responsible behind the Dark Mark and put them away in a cell in Azkaban, which was exactly what Tom had wanted. Her fiery temper and her loyalty to him was like no other.

"My Lord," Bellatrix found herself saying as she knelt by him on her knees, "I swear by Salazar Slytherin, I will _not let any one of them live._ Once we find out who this creator is I will kill them for you. Any who call consider themselves part of this order I will kill for you, My Lord. I will find these people and once these _founders_ have been killed, no one else will even want to say the name 'Order of the Phoenix' again."

Simply nodding and allowing her to leave, Tom sat back and watched as Bellatrix left, not having told her that this was perhaps one of the hardest fights she would encounter in her life.

No sooner had Bellatrix gotten home than her mother was at her neck again, "get dressed, _now!"_ she hissed, pushing her eldest daughter towards the stairs.  
"Why?" Bellatrix frowned, watching as her father avoided his wife's eye contact and walked straight into the library.  
"Don't think I didn't see you Cygnus," she snapped, not even turning around though he was quick to emerge from their room once more and roll his eyes, instead walking towards the banquet hall. Druella continued, "All of our guests are here. Rodolphus and his father and brother are even here."  
"Great." Bellatrix murmured under her breath as she turned and walked up to the stairs to her room.

Rodolphus who spotted Bellatrix walking up the white marble stairs was quick to follow Bellatrix up the stairs and stop her at the top of them, "Bella. I have something for you."  
Bellatrix turned, "what?"  
He looked incredibly handsome, his hair was brushed back and he was in a black suit and black tie, "I'm sorry... Ok?" he said as calmly as he could, "Please don't make tonight difficult."  
"Difficult? You're worried about difficult?" she hissed.  
"Do you blame me?" he growled back.  
"You're a fucking asshole." She snapped.  
"And you're a fucking bitch, don't take it out on me." He answered her anger with equal force.  
Bellatrix folded her arms, "go away, I have to get dressed."  
Rodolphus sighed and reached for a small velvet box in his pocket and handed it to her, "Fine. But just... take this. I chose it myself. I thought you would like it the most."  
Without so much as another word, he turned and left her there to open the box. It was a beautiful ring with a large, well cut diamond on it. Bellatrix sighed, placing the ring on her own finger and admiring it a little. She hated to admit it so she wouldn't, but it looked perfect on her and fit her perfectly too. She huffed, pushing her hair out of her face and walking to her room to get dressed.

Donned in a beautiful, crimson lace and silk dress that reached her mid-thigh and hugged her every curve, Bellatrix only half an hour later was downstairs and in the hall with the rest of the guests. Everyone greeted her and it only took a matter of minutes before they noticed the ring on her finger.  
"Isn't it just _gorgeous."_ One woman said.  
" _Devine."_ Another said.  
"How did he propose?" another woman asked.  
"Oh, you know," Bellatrix shrugged, taking a few sips of the champagne in her hands, "As everyone else does."  
"No, _no_ , give us the details!" the first woman said. Bellatrix looked around, and realised a crowd of women had gathered around to stare at her hand. They wanted a story, she may as well give them one.

"Well if you all _insist,"_ she said sweetly, though with her mother nowhere near and everyone nodding profusely and staring adoringly at her ring she said very simply, "Rodolphus and I had just come back from a meeting with Lord Voldemort –we both work for him you see. Assassins of sort-" she added quick enough so no one would hear, "Anyway and I don't _know,_ I suppose all of this talk of blood just makes us so... _excited,_ so of course you _know_ how it is! The clothes were off in a matter of seconds, but the bed after hours of _hard_ _fucking_ just completely broke through. He must have realised then he'd get no other woman so good in bed that he simply had to make me his wife and would you look... here we are!"  
Bellatrix sighed sweetly as she looked at the crowd of women around her, who looked absolutely mortified.  
"Excuse me, would you mind if I took my wife to be for a moment?" Rodolphus said, having overheard what she had said and stepping in before she could say anything else. They were all so shocked and with their mouths open, no one said anything.  
She pulled her hand back and pursed her lips, "Always a pleasure, _ladies_. Can't wait to see you all at the wedding."

They all stood extremely dumbfounded for quite some time, most of them shocked at what had just been said. Bellatrix however, was on to her fourth drink of the night as Rodolphus took her arm and pulled her aside.  
"I don't know what you're playing at but if it doesn't stop-"  
"What, Roddie?" She said, pursing her lips, "You gonna get _mad?"_  
"Dangerous game you're playing Bellatrix. Didn't daddy ever teach you that you shouldn't make someone twice your size angry?" he growled through grit teeth, still gripping her arm.  
"Get off me." she spat angrily, pulling her arm away before suddenly, Rodolphus's father approached them both.  
"You two better get back into the conversation and mingle."  
They both said nothing for a moment before Rodolphus nodded, "of course, father." He said as he gripped Bellatrix tightly around the waist and almost yanked her forward.  
"Actually," he said, stopping his son and his soon to be daughter in law, "Before you do, I need a word a word with her, and so does her father."  
Rodolphus let go, Bellatrix close to scratching down his arm or his face if he hadn't soon.

"My dear," he said calmly, handing her another glass of champagne and escorting her out of the room, "You certainly know how to tell a story."  
Bellatrix said nothing but simply pursed her lips and threw back the champagne.  
"Your father asked me to escort you to his study."  
"I think I know how to get to the banquet hall to my father's study in my own house for myself, thank you, Mr Lestrange. What do you really want? Surely you're not here for..."  
"No, Bellatrix," he said once more with a calm demeanour as he fixed his tie and led her through the library, "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your father about that."  
"I wouldn't risk my own neck over something so trivial."  
" _Trivial,"_ he couldn't help but let out a laugh, his hand on her lower back as he led her through the library, "My son is certainly going to have a fun marriage with you."  
"Oh I promise I'll keep it exciting," she said under her breath as he led her before she stopped him not far from her father's study. She said nothing for a moment before she frowned, "Why didn't you call off the wedding?"  
"Why would I do that?" he said lowly.  
"I bought you here into the library of _my_ home, right next to my father's office which you _know_ he uses regularly to hide away and get a drink and then left you with your trousers around your ankles on the leather sofa my mother _reads_ on."

Mr Lestrange again couldn't help but laugh, but this time he stepped in closer to her, "Bellatrix, there is no denying that you are one of the best looking pure bred women to possibly have walked this earth. Now, you're going to be my daughter in law. If that means that not only your husband, but his father gets a taste of you every now and again, why on earth would I call off the wedding?"  
He had moved in close to Bellatrix, almost pushing her up against the wall which her back was now pressed on.

"Mr Lestrange," she said after a moment as she stood tall and pushed him back away from her slightly, "If you think for one second you will ever experience the pleasure of my mouth, or any other part of my body ever again in your life, you're very wrong. See, I don't think you understand the situation. Because if anyone asks, I'd had a little too much to drink and you, in fake comfort to me promised me, after your _brute_ of a son had backhanded me because I wouldn't give up my virginity to him _before_ our wedding, that you would call off the wedding... but instead you took me to the library, knowing where my father kept his liquors and told me to take a stronger drink as you pressed some ice to my face to stop it swelling. But then saw my vulnerability and my kindness when I told you that your son was nothing like you, and you altogether were a different kind of man, a strong, kind and protective man who would never do that to a woman. And you just _loved_ the idea of having a _drunk_ naive seventeen year old girl's mouth around your cock _so much_ that you just _had_ to have your way with me. And being so intoxicated and unaware of what I was doing... Well, you took advantage of me." Bellatrix said nothing for a few moments, his face of shock and as dumbfounded as the women's faces had been before she added in, "I don't think my father would like that very much, do you? Oh and, I have to agree with you on the part about being a good story teller."

Bellatrix smiled smugly as he didn't say a word. Her fingers found his chest and she pushed him away with a simple 'excuse me' as she made her way past him and walked towards her father's office, entering and shutting the door directly in Mr Lestrange's face.


End file.
